Serpentine
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: The air escaped her in misty clouds, the only sound was her labored breathing. It's like a small little storm, she mused. It made her remember. Just a little.
1. Chapter 1

I

* * *

The room was dark and chilly. She sat within the chair, tied down with chains that would break a normal man's bones. Her hair was tangled and messy and her eyes were hollow, as if she wasn't truly seeing anything. The air escaped her in misty clouds, the only sound was her labored breathing. _It's like a small little storm_ , she mused.

It made her remember.

Just a little.

* * *

Christmas time.

A time that Bubbles once looked forward to with stars in her eyes and warmth in her heart. But not anymore. She didn't really look forward to anything anymore. Bubbles had stopped feeling joy and happiness a long time ago. Easier, she had decided, to lock up her heart than to risk it being broken. She sat at the table of their dark, tiny apartment, swaddled in blankets with a steamy cup of discount hot chocolate in front of her. Blossom sat at the other side of the table, reading a book she had read several times before. Buttercup had left to go and get dinner, mumbling about not wanting to cook and "it's not like we eat much anyways". Bubbles had tuned her out as she left, lost in her own thoughts as the snow swirled and winds howled outside.

"Bubbles," Blossom's voice was still clear and firm, even after what had happened. Bubbles glanced over to her older sister, who sat with her hair in a messy bun. Blossom had changed in the past few years. They all had, honestly. Blossom became colder, less caring about anyone outside their circle. Buttercup was angrier, if that was possible, not allowing anyone other than her and Blossom in...and even that was a stretch. And Bubbles?

Well...it was stated before that she was numb.

"Yes, Blossom? What is it?" Why was her voice so raspy? How long had it been since she had spoken? Bubbles often went days, sometimes even weeks, without a single word.

"...We should go out tonight." Bubbles blinked, her blue eyes becoming focused as her leader's words settled in her mind. Blossom rarely wanted to go out. Buttercup was the one who went to clubs and bars almost every night, drinking away the pain and rage and partying until the wee hours in the morning before she got back for a two hour nap. Then she stomps off to work at the mall as a security guard.

"...We...should?" Blossom nodded, a smile slipping on her face.

"It's almost Christmas, after all. Buttercup will be too busy at the mall and I'll be at the museum that night. I want to spend some time with both of you guys before then," Bubbles smiled shyly. She liked it when they all spent time together. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was just as it was before...before...

Bubbles opened her eyes again, her gaze glossy once more. But the smile stayed on her face.

"Where should we go?"

"Why don't we go with Buttercup to one of those clubs or bars she usually goes to?"

"What about a club or bar?" Speak of the devil. Buttercup came in with Chinese food and a case of soda in her grasp. She shook the snow from her boots and shrugged off her coat, removed the forest green hat last. Her eyes narrowed at Blossom, "don't tell me you're going to lecture me about my life style again?" Blossom had done so before. Buttercup rarely slept and it showed sometimes.

The aforementioned girl laughed, "actually, Bubbles and I were going to come with this time. Spend some time as a family, you know?" Buttercup blinked. It was rare to see Blossom in such a mood to party. She had never really been big on dancing and loud music before, but ever since what happened, Blossom became even more of a recluse when it came to social gatherings.

After all, **they** had loved to go to crazy parties.

Buttercup grinned, "well, why didn't you say so, Leader Girl? I thought I was going to have to drag you out! Hell, even _Bubbles_ parties harder than you do."

"I take offense to that," the blonde grumbled. "So, when are we leaving?"

"After we all get ready, let's head out."

"WHOOP! LET'S TURN UP!"

* * *

Blossom pulled her coat a little tighter to her body as she stood outside the pulsing club with Buttercup and Bubbles. Buttercup was a regular at this club and was currently talking to the bouncer like they were old pals. They probably were. She didn't know what possessed her to want to come with her ebony haired sister, but Blossom had to admit that staying home was getting really boring. So what if she had been betrayed and crushed? She was a person before she was a Puff and she deserved to have fun just like anyone else. Buttercup and Bubbles had raided her closet and pulled out something she had forgotten that she had. She was currently dressed in a grey form fitting pencil mini skirt with a black, semi-see through top with black straps. Her copper hair was parted on the side and curled (courtesy of Bubbles) and she had smoky black eyeliner with nude lipstick. The ankle length black studded boots on her feet were nice too, even if they killed her toes.

Bubbles looked equally as stunning with a royal blue plaited skirt that reached her knees and black tights with matching stilettos. Her top was an off shoulder, skin tight black shirt with long sleeves and her hair was down in beach waves. Her eyelids were smoky too, but she had opted for red lipstick.

Buttercup was a bit fiercer with a black, lace top to show off the midriff she wore underneath. Her pants were leather and she wore a spiked knee high boots. She had chosen black eye shadow and made her eyes pop even more than usual, along with the black lipstick she wore too. Her hair was not brushed, Buttercup made that look good. Bubbles didn't think it was fair. She shifted her coat over her shoulders and smirked at the bouncer, "come on, Bruno, you know me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Do I have to call Corey?"

"Bu-"

"Ah, ah, ah. What?"

"...Blake, your sisters-"

"Rarely come with me. And it's almost Christmas. Do me a solid?"

"...Fine...Come on in."

"You're the best, Bruno! Catch you later!" Bruno shook his head, but moved to the side to let the girls in. Blossom flashed him a smile while Bubbles nodded meekly, following her sisters inside. The club was loud and the beat of the music pulsed through the air. The lights were seizure inducing, the dance floor was packed, and so was the bar. Blossom felt claustrophobic just being there, but she pushed the feeling aside. Tonight, she was going to enjoy herself and not think about how she used to cuddle with **him** around this time. Tonight, Bubbles was going to dance and maybe even meet a guy and not think about how she used to run around in the snow and make snow angels with **his brother**. They were following Buttercup's example tonight! They were going to party until **their** memories became fuzzier and when they began to clear up, they'll party more.

"What do we do first?" Blossom's voice was barely heard over the techno rendition of Dragula playing. Buttercup smirked.

"Bar or boys?"

"Ummm...what?"

"Do you wanna get a drink yourself or do you wanna see if someone will pay _for_ your drink?" Blossom considered the question. The last guy who paid for her for anything was-

"Let's go see if I can get a guy to buy me a drink...Maybe I'll even give him my number."

"Leader Girl, you are wild tonight...I like it." Bubbles followed behind, expertly dodging other people. Buttercup sauntered over to the bar and sat next to a group of guys, Blossom followed suite. Bubbles could already feel the looks they were getting as they ordered their drinks. "You guys gonna stare at us or are you actually gonna come over here?" At Buttercup's snarl, the guys hurried over, eager to meet her challenge. "That's right, come over. I don't bite...hard."

"Oooh, someone's catty. Any chance I can get you to pull those claws back," one of them smirked. He wasn't too bad looking...or maybe it was the lighting because Bubbles could no longer tell. The music was booming and the lights were seizure inducing. The sight of bursting dance floor made Bubbles wish for space and she hadn't even left the bar yet.

 _Jeez,_ she thought, _has it really been that long?_ The last time Bubbles went to a club like this had been with-

Bubbles grabbed the fireball that had been brought by the bartender and downed it like a fish. One of the guys whistled, "Blondie's ready to go, ain't she?" She smiled shyly at him.

"Bad break up around this time a few years ago. I came here to help forget it," he smiled back.

"Well, don't let me slow you down, Gorgeous. Oi, how about another round for the supermodels here?" By the time the song finally changed ( _"Thank God, I can't dance to Rob Zombie, Techno or no. " **"Aw, Leader Girl, you didn't even try."**_ ) Bubbles was pleasantly buzzed. Not drunk enough to forget why she was numb all the time, but just enough to not care. What was this guy's name again? John? Jack? Jim? She didn't know but she wanted to dance.

Bubbles grabbed his hand and flashed him a million watt smile, "dance with me!" Before he could respond, the blue puff dragged him to the dance floor. The song changed to One Night Stand by Divide The Day and she began dancing in a way that, normally, Blossom would have scolded her for.

Buttercup probably would have joined her.

Right now, Bubbles didn't care if this guy had his hands on her hips while she didn't even remember his name. She just wanted to forget why she cries to sleep most nights.

* * *

Not far from where Bubbles had been sitting, a lone man sat at a booth. The lighting wasn't as good as usual there, which most couples took advantage of.

Not him, though.

He had been casing this place for weeks after reports had flown in about that green puff being spotted here. He'd almost given up.

Then he saw her one night, partying it up with a bunch of college seniors, drinking like it was the end of the world. Her hair was wild like a black maned stallion. Her lime eyes would glow, even in these headache inducing lights. She moved from group to group, dancing and joking and flirting, a blush from her buzz ever present on her face. He'd descretly taken pictures sending them back to Rowdyruff Patrol Headquarters before Butch Jojo confirmed.

Buttercup Utonium had been spotted.

He heard Butch had to be restrained.

He heard that Butch was determined to come here himself and drag her back to his home in Townsville.

He had heard that Butch had screamed, _"SHE BELONGS HERE WITH ME!"_

But Brick Jojo said to wait and his orders outrank Butch's.

Wait and remain at your post. They had to know if her sisters were nearby.

Never mind that Marcus Wilston had his own family to go back to. He was to stay there, miss his only son's fifth birthday, and report back if Bubbles Utonium or Blossom Utonium showed up and for months, no sign. Now here, a week before Christmas, they appeared. All three, raring to go and dressed to kill. Buttercup had led them straight to the bar and immediately men swarmed the girls, but Marcus saw the pristine, golden red hair that was the trademark of Blossom Utonium.

He also got a better look at Bubbles as she led some poor sap to the dance floor, where they began to dance and gyrate to the pounding music.

Once Boomer sees that picture, he'll burst a blood vessel. The poor sucked is _doomed_.

Marcus stood up, finishing his water-no drinking on the job, after all- before he maneuvered his way through the crowd and out a door near the back. He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and dialed the one number he only calls when he's sure enough on something that he'd bet his marriage on it.

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Sir, I've spotted them. I've spotted the Powerpuff Girls."_

* * *

Minutes to one in the morning, Blossom dragged her two sisters from the club as they drunkenly sang.

"Ooh, so tell me what you want! What you really really want!" Buttercup howled the lyrics into Blossom's ear.

"I'll tell you what I want! What I really really want," Bubbles wasn't any quieter. Blossom sighed and waved a taxi over, stuffing the magical duo into the yellow car when it stopped. She had half a mind to leave them in the cold, but she was fairly drunk too and Buttercup was better at putting the key in the door when she was intoxicated.

Plus, there was the fact that she loved her sisters. That was a thing.

She slid in and smiled apologetically at the driver, who laughed. It was not the first time he'd driven a group of drunk girls. "Where to, Miss?"

"Downtown, please." Bubbles bounced, a smile on her face. Blossom was reminded of how she used to be. Her blonde hair bounced with her.

"We should, like, get McDonalds! I want chicken nuggets! Can we get chicken nuggets?"

"No," Buttercup's shout boomed through the taxi. Blossom groan was drowned out by her next loud declaration, "we should go... To Taco Bell!"

"No, Taco Bell sucks!"

"You suck!"

"You know what doesn't suck... Twinkies."

"I haven't...had a Twinkiein like... Five years." Bubbles gasped like Buttercup had just confessed to cannibalism.

"But Twinkies are, like, the bestest best...like... Thing!"

"I know, right!?"

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna steal all the Twinkies...in the universe...and I'm gonna make sure... You get to eat them with me." Now Buttercup squealed as Blossom hid her face.

"You're so...you're so nice, Bubsie!"

"I'll...I'll do it for you, Butters... Just for you..."

"I love you, man!"

"I am... I'm the Twinkie Lord!"

"Twinkie Lord!" The can jerked to a stop.

"Why are we stopping," Blossom finally lifted her head from her hands and swore as she saw dozens of Rowdyruff Squad cars around their apartment complex. Their lights flashed in their signature colors of red, green, and blue as agents milled about, waiting. "Girls...GIRLS.," Her two sisters were still -loudly-declaring Bubbles the sovergn of Twinkies but a slap to each of their faces sobered them both back up.

"Jeez, what the F-"

"Are those Rowdyruff Patrols?" Bubbles' eyes grew wide as she gulped. The flashing lights reflected off the white snow.

"Sorry, ladies. Seems someone gave them a tip about three fugitives hiding out here, so it might be a while. I can stop the meter until we get moving again," Blossom shook her head and pulled out her clutch purse, giving him two twenties.

"No thanks, keep the change." She reached over a stunned Bubbles and Buttercup before shoving them out the door and onto the sidewalk. Bubbles stumbled but the chilly air served to wake her even more from her drunken stupor, though the Chemical X seemed to be expediting that. Buttercup had no falter and whirled on Blossom.

"How the Hell did they find us!?"

"There must have been an agent in that club. Did anyone seem suspicious back there?"

"Yeah, the guy in the green shirt next to me and you... But I think he was just trying to look down your shirt," Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Duly noted. Let's move, it's not safe here." Bubbles whimpered.

"Where are we going to go, though?"

Blossom's eyes hardened in rage as she glanced at the scene. Everything that still mattered to them was in that apartment. Momentos of their lives that they managed to grab before going on the run, birthday gifts that they had given to each other these past five years, even gifts from the few associates they made at every odd job...now they had to leave their lives behind again.

Because. Of. _**Them**_.

Suddenly, Blossom chuckled and a dark look came over her face. "We're going away, Girls. But don't worry... We're not running this time." She turned around and slunk into one of the alleys by the street, with her sisters following behind, before the wind and snow and overall darkness covered their steps.

* * *

 **Wow, I forgot what this story was like. It's my favorite but it is hard to write. Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter of Green Maiden. My system is probably going to be that every time I post a chapter of Green Maiden, I'll also post a chapter of Serpentine. Get ready because both stories are going be doozies.**


	2. Chapter 2

II

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Boomer shot up in his bed as thunder boomed and lightning cracked. He panted heavily, sweat dripping from his face as his electric blue eyes scanned the empty, dark room frantically. All was as he had left it when he went to sleep, files about the newest but short lived uprising in Thailand tossed carelessly on his dresser. Photos of his life in the past hung on the walls while one photo, cherished like the Holy grail, sat on the night stand of his bed. He looked at the clock next to it.

 _7:30 AM_

Groaning, Boomer flopped back under his bed. Just his luck, waking up early on a Saturday. He peeked one eye back open and glanced at the photo. It was of Bubbles, when he took her to the beach off Townsville's boardwalk. She had worn a sunflower sun hat and one of his blue flannel shirts on top of her bikini top, along with white Daisy Dukes. He had thought she was the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth that day, with the sun shining around her and her smile taking up most of her face. Boomer's heart ached as he thought of the fact that she wasn't here with him. This king sized bed, meant for two, now only contained his sorry self.

It had been two whole years since the girls were last sighted at that night club. Brick had scoured the city for them, then the state. Butch had put out bolas, trying to see if some of the highway patrol or lower level police could provide information. Boomer had watched the international flights like a hawk for months. But, to no avail.

The girls had disappeared off the face of the planet again.

The dark cloud had only one silver lining, Boomer supposed. He really did not appreciate the fact that some weak, unworthy piece of human trash had put his hands anywhere near Bubbles. So, using the photo that he had been provided, Boomer tracked down the scumbag and had him arrested and jailed for treason, before sending him off to some hole in the ground prison in Saudi Arabia. Boomer couldn't help it, he let out an evil smirk. It felt good to be a king.

 _Well,_ he thought, _better just get up. I might even get to the coffee pot before Brick._ The blonde man sat up and scratched his head, yawning, before moving out of bed. He flipped on his television and halfheartedly listened to the news as he pulled out a grey dress shirt and slacks.

 **"It's going to be a very rainy weekend, with showers stretching from Saturday all the way to Wednesday evening and overcast clouds will be here until the end of next week. After that, we're looking at-"** Boomer just about tuned the weather forecast out as he got ready in his bathroom, just about ready to shower.

 **"And in other news, recent pop celebrity Sapphire has announced the date of her new upcoming album and numbers of reserved copies are hitting record heights as fans all over the world scramble to secure theirs. One this album includes hits such as Remembering, Keep on Calling, Cologne, and a tribute to the Powerpuff Girls, Love Makes The World Go Round."** Boomer did a double take as the screen showed a clip from this singer's last concert.

The girl had been playing in Australia last time. She wore a silver, glittery dress that constantly caught the blue spotlight and matching sapphire heels. Her hair was golden and curled in beach waves while she rocked out to Keep on Calling, the song that had been blasted on the radio for months.

 _Keep on callin' me_

 _Don't lose my number_

 _I know your watchin' me_

 _Even though your with her_

 _Keep it up_

 _Go on, leave a voicemail too_

 _Just so you should know_

 _I got better things to do_

Her voice was magnetic, sugary sweet when it needed it but also incredibly sassy too. She swung her hips and danced with her back up dancers, clapping along as she belted out the lyrics. Boomer stared at her for a long time. She had popped up a year ago, with a music label and everything. All of a sudden, radios were playing this unknown singer from Europe (apparently) and her song Stars in Your Eyes.

People went insane.

Her concerts sold out, studios that she was being interviewed at were stormed, and covers were made almost over night. It didn't help that, rumor had it, that she was incredibly sweet. Boomer also felt an attraction to her, but he brushed it off.

It was just because she looked like Bubbles. He always liked girls who looked like Bubbles. He stepped into the shower to shampoo his hair and begin his day for real. After all, if he wanted to get to the coffee machine before Brick, he had to hurry.

* * *

No. Such. Luck.

Boomer forgot that Brick hardly ever slept and if he did, it was barely a two hour nap. Brick, apparently, believed that rest is for the week and was dressed and wide awake and functional at all times.

 _That b******._

So, Boomer was resigned to drinking the nastiest of all coffee flavors (really, who likes hazelnut coffee? Certainly not him) as he sat at the table for breakfast. His oldest brother was, as per usual, dressed impeccably in an Armani suit with a red dress shirt and black tie beneath it. His hat was ever present because, honestly, who was going to tell Brick Jojo- Supreme Ruler if the World and leader of the Rowdyruffs- to get rid of his hat?

Only one person would survive that encounter, but she was currently in hiding.

To Brick's unending annoyance.

So, the two sat in silence over delicious bacon and eggs with disgusting coffee ("Stop whining, already. If you hate it so much, get up earlier." _"I'm sorry, Count Dracula, but some of us need more than two hours of sleep to function."_ ) with a side of toast when their last brother, Butch, came grumbling in. Of all three of them, Butch hated mornings the most. None of them liked mornings, but it seemed that they were a personal affront to Butch.

Mornings brought hangovers and regret.

Butch hated hangovers and regret.

He slunked over to the coffee and glared at it before turning his gaze to his red eyed leader, "seriously, do we need to stage an intervention? Who the f-" beep "-likes hazelnut coffee?"

"I do. You know what else I do? Lead you two and rule the world. So suck it up." Butch snarled and made a plate, annexing the coffee and instead drinking orange juice.

Butch muttered under his breath, "bet Blossom hates hazelnut coffee." Brick glared at him venomously.

"I bet Buttercup hates you," the fork in Butch's fist melted as he unconsciously fired up a blast from rage. He growled at Brick.

"Oh yeah, like Blossom's busting down the door to make up with your a-"

"Can we not, " Boomer snapped. "Look, fine, let Brick have his nasty as sh-" beep "-coffee, okay? We got bigger things to deal with...And I'm buying my own coffee pot today so I can actually have good coffee."

"Columbian?"

"Yeah."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English."

"Anyways," Brick interrupting, clearly done, "any reports from your agents?"

Butch went into business mode, "the uprising in Thailand was handled with little to no casualties on either side. We caught a few of the rebels, but three of them were so low level that their superiors basically gave them guns, pointed them at a target, and told them to shoot. The other two rebels captured were slightly higher level but-" Butch sighed and Boomer picked up where he left off.

"They had L-Pills adhered to their teeth. They both died while in transit to the base for interrogation." Brick sipped his coffee and sighed. The attack on one of the Rowdyruff bases in Thailand was only one in a string of supposedly uncoordinated attacks. In the past month, they'd had several incidents in Thailand, all escalating to this attack. Though it was handled quickly and within minutes, Brick couldn't help the nagging feeling that he had played into the rebellions hands. Not to mention, this base was supposed to be off the books for security reasons. The fact the rebels knew about it didn't sit well with him.

Brick stood, "interrogate the rebels again, for any detail you can get. Gossip, overheard conversations, anything. I'm going to contact that base, see if they found anything in their investigation." Boomer nodded, gulped down his coffee with a grimace, and stood. Butch followed, piling his eggs on his toast. "Oh and boys," they looked at Brick as he smirked, "hazelnut coffee is way better than Columbian."

"Spoken like a true psychopath."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Lights flashed in her eyes and thank God for her Louis Vuitton Golden Sun diamond sunglasses. As she strutted down the path her bodyguards made, she smiled a million watt grin at the paparazzi. Was this a path she thought she'd have before?

No.

But it was fun at times and incredibly useful at others.

The woman flipped her copper toned locks and entered her limo, letting the door slam behind her, blocking out the cameras. She sighed, sagging against the leather seats, and pulled off her sunglasses. Brown eyes with a strange, almost magnetic glow stared out the tinted windows as she was driven down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. She liked it here, the city was constantly moving and it was easy to get lost in. It was also easy to lose people in.

Not to mention, with so many people around, it was easy to hide in.

Her phone began vibrating and she flipped it open without a second thought, activating the voice changing necklace around her neck.

"*Report.*" Her voice came out raspy and sinister.

"*Sir, the operation was a success. Project First Strike was carried out to your expectations.*"

"*And the objective?*"

"*Acquired within two minutes.*"

"*Casualties?*"

"*Three confirmed kills on the enemy's side. Five of our agents were captured but it has been confirmed that the two with any knowledge have been loyal to our cause and have insured that they were not interrogated. The remaining three were simple foot soldiers who had only transferred in a week ago.*" She smirked. All according to plan.

"*Excellent work. Stand by for further orders. Until I provide another mission, you are to cease all activities effective immediately.*"

"*Understood, Sir.*" She hung up and chuckled. Brick had responded just as she expected, quickly and efficiently. What would normally be a strength, she just turned into a weakness. She humphed, a sense of pride filling her heart.

She wasn't called the Commander and Leader for nothing.

Blossom flipped open the phone and dialed the next number, waiting for two seconds before it picked up. A hissing voice answered, "*Cobra*."

"*Viper, the operation was a success. Prepare to retrieve what I asked.*"

"*Understood.*" They hung up at the same time before Blossom deactivated her voice changer. Then she took out her usual phone and dialed her assistant, who answered just as promptly.

"*Neh, Ami-san, I'm starved. When's my next appointment?*"

"*Hello, Hanazawa-san. You have two hours before meeting with Producer Soichiro-san to discuss a role in his next show. Also I have received two calls for you. One was from Director Koichiru-san, he wishes to discuss you starring as either Ms. Bellum-san or Blossom Utonium-san in his upcoming movie-*"

"*Not happening, I told him I have no interest in that Rowdyruff movie. The plot is totally ridiculous,*" it really was. It was a Rowdyruff Boy tribute, basically, that romanticised the take over of the Rowdyruff Boys while also changing the Powerpuff Girls to be the tragic heroines who were separated from their true loves by an evil Professor. Blossom rubbed the bridge of her nose.

As if she would play either of those roles. Bubbles and Buttercup had also been offered roles, but they refused to.

"*Yes, ma'am, I will inform him that your decision is final. I also received a call from Joniyu-san, who wishes to know if you're interested in joining him for dinner tomorrow night?*" Blossom rolled her eyes. Another celebrity sending her suave gifts and romantic date invites.

How troublesome.

"*Send my apologies but I have decided not to see anyone tomorrow. I've been running around for weeks, Ami-san. I'm taking the day off,*" she heard her assistant gulp. She probably already booked tomorrow with appointments and outings. The work of an actress is never done. The limo pulled to a stop at a restaurant and Blossom flashed her driver/bodyguard a grateful smile.

She hadn't even said anything to him yet.

"*Listen, Ami-san, why don't you clear my day tomorrow and then you can take tomorrow off too. I'm sure you'd rather spend time with that cute next door neighbor than book my appointments and deal with stuffy directors.*" Her assistant sputtered on the other line and Blossom chortled, stepping out once her bodyguards opened the door.

Ah ramen. Her old friend.

Diets sucked.

"*I-I-I'll get right on that, Hanazawa-san! Thank you so much for your consideration.*" Blossom laughed and hung up. She pulled on her sunglasses and walked into the building, admiring the low lights and scent of sizzling meat and broth.

Ah yes, she was the commander and leader for reason.

* * *

London, United Kingdom

" _I_ _smell like you_

 _While she's in your bed_

 _She may be your girl_

 _But I'm in your head_

 _Does she know_

 _Every night you're not alone_

 _Does she know who bought_

 _Your cologne,_ " Her voice rang out as she gave a mini concert on television, drowning in the cheers and applause of the audience. As the host said his closing lines and the end theme music played, she was ushered off the stage. Her feet hurt, this shirt itched, and her head was killing her from all the bright lights.

All in all, she felt like throwing a tantrum and storming off but that would be unprofessional. "Wonderful work, Sapphire, you had them eating out of your palm," the director praised as her assistant handed her a sparkling water with lemon. She pouted, ignoring the director as he went off to talk to the host.

She asked for soda.

Richard, her assistant, noticed her worsening mood and quickly spoke, "Sorry, Ms. Sapphire, but your agent is here. She's said that you need to cut down on all the soda so that you can preserve your voice." She rolled her eyes and pouted. She spent most of her early childhood to mid teens sonic screaming monsters into the ground and taking shots to the throat and chest. Her voice can handle carbonated drinks.

Joy and laughter her foot.

Bubbles grumbled and drank it anyway, no need to take it out on Richard. "Fine, whatever, but you owe me a slice of triple decker chocolate cake and a plate of vegetarian lasagna." Richard frantically wrote that down and nodded.

"Absolutely, I'll have it ready at your hotel."

"Good, thanks. Where's Sasha?"

"Waiting in your dressing room. Something about that movie in Japan," Bubbles groaned. Some producer was writing a film that was basically a tribute to the Rowdyruff Boys. It had ticked Blossom off to see how he romanticised their take over, while painting the Powerpuff Girls as tragic damsels in distress that were separated by their true loves by an evil Professor Utonium. Buttercup had called it complete bull crap and told her Assistant Du Jouer to let him know that she wouldn't wipe with that script.

Bubbles had politely declined.

He was relentless, though, and kept calling and emailing her about playing the role of Bubbles Utonium (such irony). "Well, no one else but you looks so much like her," she was told. He had offered a thirteen million contract but the answer was still no.

Her agent about had a heart attack.

Bubbles got to her dressing room and paused, "Richard, after you have my food ordered and sent to my room, take the rest of the night off. And clear both our schedules tomorrow, we both need a day." Richard nodded wholeheartedly.

"Absolutely," he opened his tablet and cleared her schedule before heading off to order her food.

Bubbles sighed, "here we go." She opened the door.

"There she is! My little diamond in the rough!" Sasha was in her mid thirties and dressed every inch the business woman she was. Her hair was done up in a bun, the pencil skirt she wore was ironed and pressed, and her shoes were shined. Bubbles groaned inwardly. She liked Sasha, but she wanted to go back to the hotel. She's been up for three days already.

"Hey, Sasha." She gulped her water (how do people drink this? It's so bitter) as she hobbled to the couch. She was now mentally resisting the urge to float.

No need for Sasha to know that Sapphire aka Claudette Beaumont was actually Bubbles Utonium, one if the missing Powerpuff Girls who apparently had a bull crap role in a movie that was complete and utter- _Wow, do I need a nap?_

"And he's now preparing to offer us, not only fifteen million and thirty percent of the royalties, but another million to sign on."

"Jeez, what's his budget? I heard he offered Ai Hanazawa twice that much," Ai Hanazawa-san had rolled her pretty pink eyes that day.

"This movie is a big deal, it's going to be played on the anniversary of when our rulers' came into power." Of course it was.

"Sasha, no."

"Sapphire, please don't do this! This is a really big role for someone who isn't an actress! And imagine what venues it can open up?"

"Imagine the fact that I just about finished my tour, I'm taking a break."

"Exactly, filming is not for another month. That gives you time to finish this tour, take a breather and learn the lines, and _then_ you can start filming!"

"But saying no gives me even _more_ time to take a breather. I think I'll stick with no."

"Sapphire, please, sixteen million just to sign on. And then thirty percent of the royalties!"

"The movie is going to flop, have you read the script?"

"Okay, I admit it's a little silly, but-"

"Good, we agree that the answer is no then."

"Sapphire, please!" Bubbles sighed. Her lasagna is going to be cold when she gets back.

* * *

"Max, I cannot believe you did this to me."

"Clover, I know you said no, but hear me out-"

"After all we've been through together, Max."

"You wouldn't listen to reason, what was I supposed to do?"

"Be my friend, Maxwell. You were supposed to have my back."

"I am your friend... I am also your agent." Clover Victor (aka Buttercup, but Shhhh,) was as popular as Ai Hanazawa and Sapphire. But where Ai acted in movies and Sapphire sang pop, Clover rocked out to Punk Rock. She sold out concerts and spent most of her days jamming on guitar while belting out lyrics that dragged out someone's inner warrior. Sure, sometimes she sang ballads, but rarely and only when Bubbles asked her to on their birthday.

She was currently in Spain, shooting a music video when her agent, Max Longbourn, sidled up and promised to sneak her offset for tacos. How could she resist tacos?

Like a fool, she went with him, leaving her hapless Assistant Du Jouer (as Bubbles called them since she went through three a month) to brave the insanity of a missing singer, and now here she was.

Having lunch.

With one of Director Mizuki Koichiru's assistants.

About that stupid as SH-BEEP- movie. Max flinched under her gaze as her body guards -that she totally did not need, she did not care what Blossom or Ai or whatever said - stood at her sides. They refused to let her walk away.

Yeah, be scared.

Traitor.

"Ms. Victor, I really am thankful that you came to meet me on such short notice," she was pretty, Buttercup gave her that. She had long shiny chestnut hair and green eyes. She also dressed in a way that reminded Buttercup of Bubbles on her off days. Buttercup snorted.

"Not... A problem, I guess, but I thought I made it clear that I wasn't interested in the role your director was offering."

"Ah, yes, Director Koichiru-san did receive your rejection message. However, he was wondering if you would change your mind if he offered to increase the sign on deal to one million dollars, plus an extra fifteen million. As well as thirty percent of the royalties from the movie."

"Didn't he offer Ai Hanazawa-san twice that much?"

"Err...yes, but simply because she is a professional actress. However, he is willing to negotiate."

"Well, I'm not. I'm not doing it."

"What Clover means is that her time is valuable, filming a movie would take away time from her recording. So she'd need more incentive," No amount of "incentive" could make Buttercup do this movie.

A movie about the Rowdyruff Boys? About Butch!?

They must be joking.

Every time she thought of that jerk, her heart hurt. She tried to put on a tough front. She turned those tears into song lyrics and used the urge to cry as incentive to carry out missions. She made her heart cold so that she wouldn't fall apart.

Acting in a movie that made a mockery of what caused that pain would break her.

Or expose her.

And the professor's role? How dare that director!

The professor welcomed the boys with open arms. He was ecstatic that they "changed". Now his little girls' most powerful enemies were their strongest allies. And when they started dating? Sure, he was protective but...

He thought that there was no one who could understand his girls better.

Well, he was wrong... They all were.

Buttercup growled, forcing her thoughts back to the matter at hand. "Nope. Not happening."

"Clover, it's an amazing de-" She stood up abruptly.

"I've been gone almost an hour. I'm going back to the set and Max... There'd better be about three dozen donuts in my trailer when I'm done or there will be Hell to pay." Her bodyguards followed, knowing full well not to try and stop her when she's irritated. She got in her car and drove back to set, where there was havoc. "Whoever said rock stars have it easy needs to be kicked in the teeth."

Hours and three dozen donuts with an apologetic Max later, Buttercup laid on her bed, make up wiped off and shoes kicked to the side. She was swore, her throat hurt, and her fingers ached. She held up the tiny chip that had been stolen from a Rowdyruff bases in Thailand. The base wasn't even on the official list, so how Blossom knew about it, Buttercup had no idea.

She also had no idea what this chip even did or why it was important. She was the second highest member in this rebellion (even if most of it's members didn't know that) and usually that meant she had all the clearance she would ever need but not this time.

This time Blossom kept it very quiet.

Buttercup hated being left in the dark but Blossom had sworn that she would know when it was ready. Apparently whatever it is is not even to the halfway point yet.

Buttercup sighed, "the less I know, the less I can say... I guess." Buttercup pulled out her bag and reached in, pulling out an eyeshadow compact. She opened it, popped out the dark green eyeshadow, and slid the chip into the tiny compartment before putting the eyeshadow back and away. She got back up and went to the bathroom.

She was done with today.

* * *

Blossom sat in her "office" while looking over encrypted files that were sent over once they had been downloaded off the chip. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read them on the computer. If this was correct, then she had to make a few changes to her plans. She couldn't have Brick and his brothers getting too curious yet. If they started cracking down on Import and Export, then her plans are ruined.

But, how can she make sure that they are distracted...?

A slow smile slipped on her face. It was risky, but it would work in the long run. She reached for her phone and dialed Ami. "*Hello, Ami-san? Sorry to call when I gave you the day off, but I need you to do one tiny thing for me and then you can go back to that cute neighbor of yours. I need you to call that director... What was his name? Koichiru-san? Let him know I changed my mind! I'd be glad to play Blossom Utonium-san in his new movie...Thank you." The movie was stupid.

But it just proved useful.

* * *

 **YAS, BRICK, FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO ENJOY HAZELNUT COFFEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

III

* * *

 _He was late... Again. She sighed, deciding that she really ought to be used to this by now. She tightened the scarf around her neck, a dark green one that had been a gift from him for her thirteenth birthday last year. Air left her mouth in tiny puffs of white cloud. Finally she heard the sound of someone landing right next to her and she glanced at him with peridot green eyes. "You're late." She didn't bother with pleasantries._

 _"I know, I know! I'm sorry! Mojoke wouldn't let me out of the house without the whole 'betrayal of trust' and 'turning your back on your purpose in life to cavort with your sole enemy' spiel." Butch dusted the snow from his hat. "How long'd you wait?"_

 _"Twenty minutes, moron. I was about to ditch you." He gave her an apologetic smile. He usually didn't, but he knew how much she hated the cold. It was bad enough he asked her to meet him here for a reason he didn't tell her._

 _"Look, I'll make it up to you. Come on," he took her hand, sending just enough energy into his hand to warm up their gloves, and led her out of the snowy park. She smiled at him, irritation melting away at the unspoken show of affection. He led her into the woods._

 _"You gonna tell me what the big secret is, Psycho? Or am I gonna be dragged to my death finally?"_

 _"Nope, it's a surprise, Killer. Hang on," she took a minute to look around. The trees were practically barren, save for the pine trees that grew naturally here. Snow and ice covered everything like one of those Christmas paintings Bubbles hung up everywhere. They finally came to a frozen lake and Butch hurried to a fallen log, where he had stashed a duffal bag. He slipped it open and produced two pairs of ice skates. "TAH-DAH!"_

 _"Butch, no."_

 _"Butch, yes."_

 _"That's so cliché!"_

 _"I think you mean romantic and sweet. Now you're a size seven, right?"_

 _"How did you... You talked to Bubbles, didn't you?"_

 _"I braved squealing and cooing from the joy and the laughter for you. Humor me." She sighed and sat on the log, brushing the snow off was useless as her butt would get wet anyway. Butch tugged off her boots - "Hey! I can do that myself! I'm not Cinderella!" - and slipped her feet into the skates. He then put his on._

 _"Butch, I don't even know how to skate."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Then why-?" He gave her a devilish grin before grabbing her hand and, while she yelped, pulled her onto the ice. Instantly, her feet began to slide away from each other. "Oh God!" She grabbed his arm and held on for dear life. "Butch, this is so stupid!"_

 _"I know!" The moron laughed as he pulled her around the lake._

 _"We're gonna kill ourselves!"_

 _"What a way to go!" She finally began laughing as he twirled her around. "Come on, Killer, glide and pivot."_

 _"How do you even know how to ice skate?" Butch shrugged, the padded jacket he wore moving with him. _

_"Mojo thought a great way to counteract Pinkie's ice breath is to learn how to ice skate." She snorted as a laugh bubbled up._

 _"Brick knows how to ice skate?"_

 _"To his unending shame. And Boomer was the teacher's favorite. She begged Mojo to let him compete at an Olympic level."_

 _"Oh God, this is too much!" She nearly toppled over, but he caught her and held her close. "Thanks for the hand, Psycho."_

 _"No problem. I'd never let you fall, Buttercup."_

* * *

Barcelona, Spain

Buttercup woke with a jolt. Her heart was pounding from her dream... Memory? Honestly, that had been her favorite date out of all of them, one of the first in a long series of crazy, spontaneous, or cliché dates. Butch had known she hated the cold, but he still dragged her out that afternoon and taught her to ice skate. Then he took her to lunch and made her laugh so hard that soda nearly came out her nose. When she got home, she was all smiles and Blossom said that her cheeks were as red as her bow.

Her heart hurt.

She can't stand ice skating now.

She turned on her side and squeezed her eyes shut. Since when did she start crying? She reached into her bag, as it lay beside her bed and pulled out that green scarf. It was tattered now, worn and thin. She had wanted to rip it up, burn it, sometimes she even thought of eating it. But Buttercup could never bring herself to.

Why?

She refused to answer.

She snuggled it closer, letting it soak up her tears, when her phone rang. It was her other phone. She put on her voice changer and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Viper, there's been a change in plans."_

"How so?" Buttercup listened to their answer before speaking, "Cobra _what_?"

* * *

Tokyo, Japan Three Days Later

Blossom supposed she should have expected this. Years may pass, but her sisters will always be her sisters and will act as such. She had started the day as per usual. She woke up at 7:00 AM on the dot. She showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair until it was at the exact shine she expected. After dressing, she put in her coloured contacts to hide her rose quartz eyes and then put on make up. Then it was time for a light breakfast, accompanied with reading the dozens of emails she is sent by Ami, her public relations advisors, her agent, and her personal fitness trainer. She also got emails from directors, producers, fashion designers, etc.

After that, she was off to her first appointment with Director Koichiru to discuss her new role as Blossom Utonium. Yes, the irony was unbearable and she nearly snarled when she saw how lovesick they portrayed her, but she put on her best act and formally accepted the role. They talked about payment, accommodations, actors, schedules, and even promotional events for the movie. Then she was running off, because she had to be fitted for the costumes for this new role.

Then a nice lunch at a nearby restaurant.

And now that she's finally home at 9:00 PM and ready to relax, she's greeted by a furious girl with bright peridot green eyes and a shocked blonde with lupus lazuli blue eyes. So, now she sat on her couch, painting her nails while Buttercup stalked back and forth about her 'stupidity'.

"I mean, I can't believe this! It's bad enough you won't tell us what that stupid chip is even for, but this!? I can't believe you would jeopardize everything we've built! Everything we've done for a movie roll in a flick that is so obviously going to flop!" Blossom rolled her eyes, blowing on her nails lightly. No need to freeze the paint off. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"No, I'm not, actually. Maybe when you're done throwing a tantrum, you'll let me talk about our next move."

"Apparently there isn't going to be a next move because Brick's gonna see you promoting this bull-" BEEP "movie, put two and two together, and find us!"

"Exactly." Now the two girls looked at her, shocked. Blossom had that look on her face she got when things were happening exactly as she planned.

"Ummmm... 'Exactly'? Did... Did you want Brick to find you?" Bubbles couldn't believe it. Blossom was always reminding them that they had to keep their covers rock solid. Behind closed doors, they were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Outside those doors, they were Ai, Sapphire, and Clover aka Cobra, Viper, and Rattler. Now she was purposely letting Brick see her?

"Yes. Are you ready to hear that next move now?" Visibly calmed down, Buttercup stalked over to one of Blossom's love seats and sat down. Bubbles quickly scanned the room for bugs.

Better safe then sorry.

After receiving an all clear, Blossom began speaking. "Buttercup, the chip you retrieved not only holds vital information that I need for Project Hatchling-"

"Which Bubbles and I have no clearance for."

"Soon. Anyway, it contained plans and reports by the Rowdyruff Boys. Due to an increase of illegal activity within the shipping industry, they are considering increasing security on ship ports and deliveries. I can't have that. In order for my plans to work like they are intended to, I need those ports to be the last thing on their minds. So, I've decided that the best way to distract them is to basically distract them ourselves."

"I'm sorry... OURSELVES?"

"Do you honestly think that once Brick sees me, Butch and Boomer won't start paying close attention to the celebrity community?" Bubbles gulped.

"But, Blossom... I... I can't... I-" Blossom walked over to the quivering blonde and put her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes had a solemn look to them. Bubbles was shaking uncontrollably as she imagined seeing Boomer face to face again. She wasn't Blossom, she knew she would break down once she looked into those eyes again.

 _"Sorry, Bubbly. It'll be over soon. I promise."_

"I know, Bubbles. This is something I had hoped to avoid...but our ultimate goal isn't to liberate the world. It's to make Brick, Butch, and Boomer feel the pain we felt when they betrayed us. We want them to know what it feels like to have the world you worked so hard for ripped from you by the one you loved. Bubbles," the blonde looked at her sister... Her leader, "you want Boomer's heart to break like yours did."

"...I... I do...?"

"Yes, you do. You wouldn't have gone along with my plan for two years if you hadn't."

"But... If he finds me... Blossom, I can't face him and pretend everything is alright, I can't-"

"And you won't. None of us will." Buttercup finally spoke up after silently watching Blossom handle Bubbles' mental breakdown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I said distract them. I never said make it easy for them." Blossom turned to Buttercup, "now, did you deliver the chip like I asked?" Buttercup sighed and nodded. Blossom's instructions for delivery was clear. She had found the note on her room service tray.

 _Go to the park opposite of your hotel, there's a trashcan that hasn't been cleaned in months. Chew only double mint green gum while you're there. Use the gum to stick the chip on the left interior of the trashcan, towards the top. Leave it, one of Cobra's special agents will pick it up in fifteen minutes. Eat this note when you're done reading it._

She did everything to the letter, not even chewing the gum until she was halfway through the park.

Blossom smirked, before stretching. "Good. Now, both of you had better get to your hotels. I have a long day of meetings and obligations tomorrow and you two need to get ready for our big return." Blossom walked towards her bedroom when Bubbles grabbed her arm and hugged it.

"...Can't we stay...? We haven't had a girls' night in years."

"...Yeah, Leader Girl... I missed you guys..." Blossom didn't respond for a few moments.

"Well, I do have the entire series of Two Broke Girls on Blu-ray." Buttercup cackled as Bubbles cheered. They all headed to her bedroom, Buttercup taking a quick detour to grab some Coke Cola and cherry vodka.

* * *

New York, New York

The next week, the press had a field day after learning that Ai Hanazawa, a Japanese A-list actress, had landed the coveted part of Blossom Utonium in Director Koichiru's upcoming film "X-Day". Across the world, Brick watched the television with wide eyes as this woman sat primly at the press conference, proclaiming her excitement for the job. Her hair fell in curled waves over her left shoulder. Her voice was firm, clear, and enchanting. She sat wearing a pink blouse with a black leather skirt and black stilettos. Her eyes were brown and magnetic.

But she didn't fool him. Now that he watched her mannerisms, listened to her voice, and registered her claim to act in the role of Blossom, she didn't fool him at all.

 _"I'm so excited to start working. I've been doing research non stop on my role and all I can say is that I hope to portray Blossom Utonium in a way that brings dignity to her name."_

There was no need to act.

Because she was Blossom Utonium.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

 _You got stars in your eyes_

 _And I got diamonds in my heart_

 _So let's hit the road together_

 _I don't wanna be apart_

 _I have plenty to sing_

 _And you've got plenty of skill_

 _So, Starry Eyed Boy, tell me_

 _How does it feel?_

"I don't see it, man."

"How can you not!? I mean, it's so obviously her!"

"Brick, maybe you should get more than two hours of sleep."

"I get a full eight hours, unlike you and-BOOMER, I LISTENED TO THAT SONG FOR SEVEN MONTHS STRAIGHT! TURN IT OFF!" Boomer rolled his eyes and turned the video down. Brick was standing over Butch, pointing to pictures of Ai Hanazawa and comparing the similarities between her and Blossom. Boomer was actually convinced that it was Blossom too. It wasn't hard, hiding one's eye color.

And, honestly, Blossom being famous for acting would have never crossed anyone's mind.

Winning the Nobel Prize for discovering some complicated cure for a terminal disease? Yes.

Acting in movies? No.

And she knew it. She banked on it. And she graced the TV and movie screens dozens of times without any of them batting an eyelash because of it.

Boomer wasn't sure if he should be angry or awe inspired.

Butch, however, remained skeptical.

Out of all of them, he watched TV the most. The mind numbing reality shows and bad sitcoms were a welcome distraction for heartache when booze and drugs didn't help. He's watched almost all of her movies, seen her appear in dozens of shows, and watched her interviews.

Ai Hanazawa was graceful and elegant like Blossom's, but she was also sassier. She had a sexual appeal that she owned unapologeticly. Blossom had been conservative, to say the least. Out of the three sisters, Blossom was more of a recluse who refused to fully come out of her shell. She didn't even start going to parties until Brick started dragging her after getting tired of hanging out at her house.

Ai was not like that. She swung her hips - glorious hips, people said - in skirts Blossom would never have even touched. She flirted, she kissed, she was magnetic in a way that drew guys like moths to a flame.

A hot flame, Butch admitted. Buttercup would always be the love of his life, but he was not above admitting that Ai was sexy.

Blossom had been too, if Brick's determination to find her said anything, but Ai was the girl who was obviously comfortable with it. "Dude, I get it. You miss her, I get that. I miss Buttercup like crazy... But not every red head is Blossom."

"I dunno, man," Boomer walked over to the couch and sat down. Several shots of Ai Hanazawa-san sat on the glass coffee table. Brick was situated between Boomer and Butch, hands clasped and elbows on the table as he scrutinized every one. "I can kinda see it too... Their stance is totally identical." Butch looked at him, eyebrow raised. He hadn't gotten rid of that eyebrow piercing either.

"Their stance? You're agreeing with him because of the way she stands?"

"No, you moron," Boomer pointed to the picture, "look at her. That's totally an aged up Blossom. It's not that hard to hide your eye color and hiding by making herself everywhere is totally her move."

"You say totally one more time and I will totally punch you in the nads."

"You totally sure you can catch me, Slowpoke?" Butch began to get up to tackle Boomer when Brick spoke up.

"I'm going to Japan."

"...You're kidding me, right?"

"Look, filming for this movie doesn't start for a month. If this is Blossom, I don't want to wait a month to find out. I'll go and check it out myself." The other two were quiet as they stared at the pictures. Boomer picked one up. It was of Ai (possibly Blossom) sitting at a cafe, laughing it up with some guy. Her smile was bright and she had her head tilted flirtatiously. Brick's eyes burned even redder with jealousy.

The guy was obviously starstruck, too. He had been caught leaning in closer, a large grin plastered on his face. Brick had an inkling of who he was - some producer or something - but he was Brick Jojo. He was king of the world, he had the ultimate power.

Blossom shouldn't have been in that cafe with that nobody.

She should be on his arm, ruling by his side.

She should be home, waiting for him after a long day of pointless meetings and idiotic politicians.

 _"You lied to me! You made me want to believe you!"_

"...rick?"

 _"You made me love you!"_

"Brick!" The red ruff blinked and looked at Butch, who suddenly didn't look so sure about Ai not being Blossom Utonium. He looked...drained. Butch's shoulders sagged in a way that spoke of volumes of grief when the three were alone. He isolated himself constantly. He searched endlessly for signs of any of the girls. He went to all of their old haunts, frequently.

All in hopes that he'd be led to her.

"I'm just thinking...if she is Blossom...why take a role like this? Why take a movie role that's so blatantly obvious?" Brick had wondered too. After two years of this, why take a role that would lead him straight to her? It's not like Blossom to mess up that badly.

It was like she wanted him to find her.

"I dunno... But I'm gonna find out." Brick reached into his briefcase and pulled out his phone, dialing his assistant. "Jack, sorry to call so late. I need you to get my jet fueled and ready. I'm headed to Japan."

Walking down a dark alleyway, the lone figure pulled her hoodie closer to her body. She sported black, nondescript sunglasses and a black leather miniskirt. Her stiletto boots crunched the gravel beneath her feet as a cat screeched and shot out from beneath the dumpster. The girl kept moving. Her purse swung on her shoulder.

Ahead, a large man stood in front of a door that hung off it's hinges. Inside, one can see pulsing lights and the music boomed through the air. The girl walked up to him and was nearly in the door when his arm stretched out in front of her.

He shook his head, "*VIP only.*" Without a word, she produced a card. The card only had a faded picture of a hissing snake. The man quickly moved his arm and bowed. She went in without acknowledging him.

The music was loud and pulsing. Alcohol poured from just about every hole. An attendant walked up to her and took her hoodie. Brown hair fell down to ringlets as she removed her glasses to reveal bright green eyes. Her top was a strapless corset with dark blue ribbon. She weaved through the throngs of dancing partners.

Sitting at the bar, the girl twirled her hair around her pinkie as she ordered a Cosmopolitan. Glancing to the side, she spotted a man in his late thirties, surrounded by two pretty brunettes with busts that seemed to be larger than their brains. He was laughing loudly as drinks and food were served to him and his party. He had black hair and grey eyes with a fair amount of stubble. His jacket was off, his dress shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were wrinkled. He caught sight of her and grinned. She smiled flirtatiously before turning back to her drink. The song changed to One of Clover's newest singles. Bass began to thump as electric guitar shrilled. Clover's raspy, but alluring voice shrieked over the speakers.

 _I've been bit too many times_

 _While he sat there with a grin_

 _Every lie he said_

 _Turned out to be my poison_

 _He took me in the cold_

 _He told me that he cared_

 _But when I saw the truth,_

 _I knew he wasn't fair_

The bartender sat another drink in front of her and she raised an eyebrow, "*From the gentleman over there.*" She turned her head to look at the guy from before, who winked and raised his own drink. She smiled and waved, accepting the drink. Turning away, a sinister smirk crept across her face.

Sucker.

' _Cuz I'm bitter and I'm bored_

 _And he looks like fun_

 _I've been bit too many times_

 _So, how 'bout I give him one_

 _I got venom in my teeth_

 _He got poison in his veins_

 _So bite, bite_

 _With all your might_

 _Someone gotta die tonight_

Minutes later, a warm body slid into the seat next to her. She glanced at him, "*Having fun, Gorgeous?*" She shrugged.

"*Not really. My friends bailed on me.*" A lone, pretty girl with no friends around. His smile grew, as she predicted it would.

"*That's too bad. Why don't you come and hang out with my friends instead?*" She looked over at the two brunettes who were pouting. She giggled lightly.

"*I don't think they really like me.*" He shrugged.

"*Probably don't really like me either.*" The guy leaned closer. "*I'm Fujimoto. And you?*"

"*Mari.*"

"*Ahh, not from Japan, are you?*"

"*Nope, France.*" She sighed, "*Look. You're cute, so why waste time? How about we go somewhere...quiet?*" She leaned in closer, showing more than enough reason for Fujimoto. "*You can tell me all about yourself then.*" Her eyelashes fluttered and Fujimoto smirked.

"*Lead the way.*" She took his hand and lead him through the crowd.

 _Looks like I'm dressed to kill_

 _Some lucky mother-OW!_

 _Belladonna in my hair_

 _I'm drinkin absinthe now_

 _There's a pretty little mouse_

 _Whose been eyein him all night_

 _I hope she's cool_

 _When she finds his remains_

 _After I bite_

After they had braved the dancers and slipped into a VIP room, Fujimoto pounced on her and began shoving his hands all over. She kicked the door closed and he carried her over to one of the love seats, mouth never leaving hers. Before he could fall on top of her, she maneuvered them around, planning her on top. He looked shocked while she smiled deviously. "*I like it this way, Cutie.*" She smiled as she leaned down. His grin grew in anticipation. "*There's just one thing I need to know.*" She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "*How did the Rowdyruff Patrol unit in Germany find out about the Rebellion's classified stronghold in Berlin last year?*"

"*Yes, I... What?*" Suddenly, the mood took a turn for the worst. The girl he thought he had charmed wasn't looking at him like she wanted to eat him.

At least, not the way he wanted.

Her eyes were cold like ice and she leaned back a little. Her legs had caged him to the couch and her hands were on either side of his head. She pursed her lips, "*That stronghold was a necessity in our operation, Fujimoto. It's a good thing we were able to move the research before the base was taken, but this kind of thing isn't tolerated.*"

"*...W... I don't know what you're talking about... *"

"*Don't be stupid. You were the one in charge of ensuring that our operation in Berlin remained under the radar. But it didn't. Cobra wasn't pleased.*" Fujimoto's heart stopped for a moment.

"*...C... Cobra...? Cobra sent you..?*" Fujimoto was high on the hierarchy in the Rebellion. He wasn't so high to be a real key player, but he was high enough to know important information pertaining to certain projects. But, like everyone else, he had never seen the faces of the Rebellion's leaders. He'd only heard stories.

The first leader was Rattler. He had heard that Rattler only took jobs and orders from Cobra directly. Rattler had four hundred and one confirmed kills and was infamous for never leaving a single trace. One minute, a target could be walking around. The next, they would be dead. Rattler struck quickly and efficiently before moving on to the next. Rattler was the stealth.

The second leader was Viper. Viper was Cobra's enforcer. Those who did meet with Viper did not speak of them. They didn't even confirm if Viper was man or woman. Viper was brutal and it was rumored that Viper eradicated an entire base of Rowdyruff Patrol Officers in less than ten minutes. Only their broken, battered bodies were found. Viper was the strength.

The last was the infamous Cobra. The highest on the hierarchy, Cobra was never seen. Cobra was only heard. Cobra had plans for every situation and contingency plans for those plans. Cobra thought out every step an agent took, from what they dressed to what words they spoke. Cobra had eyes everywhere. Cobra was the brain.

All three were infamous, but no one outside of the Rebellion had heard of them. They simply appeared one day and took a floundering, disorganized group of rebels and, in two years, stretched their efforts across the globe.

If this girl was sent directly by Cobra... Fujimoto gulped as realization sunk in. "*...Rattler...*?" She blinked, eyes hardening.

"*So you can think things through ... I was beginning to wonder... After all, apparently, you thought selling vital information to the Rowdyruff Patrol in Germany wouldn't go noticed.*"

"*No, it wasn't like that!*"

"*Oh? And what was it like, then?*" Fujimoto gulped.

"*M... My wife! She's so sick... I had to find a way to raise money for her operation. They promised to treat her to the best care if I told them anything. I never even mentioned the base in Berlin. I just alluded to the base being in the area! Really, no details at all.*"

"*I don't know what makes me madder... The fact that you think just giving sparse details will get you off the hook or the fact that you followed me into this room even though you have a wife. She'll be better off without you, so don't worry.*"

"*B... Better off...? But, she won't survive without me! The-*"

"*There is a wonderful doctor at the hospital she's currently being transferred to. Young, smart, charismatic, rich, all that jazz. He specializes in cases like her and he's just so lonely. And, while you may be a sleazebag, you do have a good eye for women.-*" The girl grinned evilly as Fujimoto's face paled at her implications. "*I think they'll make a cute couple. I just love matchmaking. Plus, with the hospital bill having been taken care of, there's no way she'll be in need of anything. The only issue here is you. But I think I have just enough venom left to take care of that.*" As she had been speaking, the girl had slipped her hand into her bra and pulled out a syringe full of milky white liquid. She slammed Fujimoto's head back as he screamed and struggled.

The music outside drowned out his cries as she jabbed it into his corroded artery. The venom was injected and she held him there as he convulsed, a bored look on her face. Finally, his body stilled. She sighed, got up and grabbed her bag. She exited the room, locking it behind her. Once she retrieved her things, she put her sunglasses back on, slipped on the hoodie, and left without a word.

A car sat on the street, waiting for her. She opened the back door and slipped in before the driver pulled out into the street. Buttercup and Blossom's sat next to her, fiddling on the phones (Blossom) and playing games on Nintendo (Buttercup). "That took a while, everything alright?" Bubbles pulled off her wig and contacts before peeling off the plastic moulding from her lips and fingers.

"Nope, the guy was just slow when it came to flirting. How did it go with his wife?" Buttercup responded to her question.

"That doctor is crazy for her. She's obviously into him, but won't do anything because she's a married woman. How long until someone notices the body?"

"Probably a day or so. I dunno how often they clean those rooms." Blossom nodded.

"Good job, Bubbles. Now that we've gotten rid of that rat, we can focus on the next thing."

"Photo shoots for that movie?" Buttercup snickered.

"Bite me."

 _Maybe I was young_

 _Maybe I'm cruel_

 _I just want him to feel_

 _The pain that I do_

 _Probably some day,_

 _I'll be put down_

 _But til then_

 _Check these teeth out_

 **I wholeheartedly apologize for the songs. I cannot write songs very well, I just wanted to give a sort of feeling to this chapter. The top song is part of Bubbles' song Stars in Your Eyes. The other song is Buttercup's song Bite, Bite.**


	5. Chapter 5

V

* * *

 **This chapter contains references to drug abuse. Just to let you know, coping with grief by using and abusing drugs and alcohol is not healthy, but it will be mentioned in this story. As well as depression and anxiety...so there is your warning.**

* * *

Brick got off his plane, jet lagged and irritable. He wished that he had just flown over on his own, but he had paperwork that needed to be done and appearances to keep up.

Plus, if he was honest, Brick was nervous. He still remembered Blossom's scorching gaze, screaming her feelings of betrayal. Even though he begged her to listen, to understand why he had turned back. He begged her to believe him when he said that he didn't lie about loving her.

That he had done it all _for_ her.

But she hadn't believed him. He supposed that it was understandable, since they had been engaged in a fierce battle moments before...

One that she lost.

So, they had not parted on good terms in any sense of the word. And, obviously, some hurt feelings were still prevalent by the way she adamantly avoided him. Brick sighed, messaging the superpowered crick in his neck as he walked down the terminal, his assistants dragging his carry ons and talking quickly on their cell phones as they arranged meetings or whatever.

Well, he was the Supreme Ruler. He couldn't just take a day to meet an A-list foreign celebrity. He beckoned one to come over. Joseph, his second assistant, hurried off the phone and scurried over to him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Any response from Ms. Hanazawa?" Joseph shook his head.

"We've all been trying to get through to her, but her assistant is not allowing us to set up a meeting with her today. It seems that she is booked until next week." Brick scowled and looked at Joseph through the corner of his eye. The man flinched.

Out of all of the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick was the most frightening. Butch could be intimidating when angry and Boomer had his moments where he made you nervous, but Brick had a way about him that made one's more primal subconscious tremble as it remembers when humanity was far lower on the food chain.

His red eyes convayed to whomever peered into them for too long that they were, in fact, the prey. And that Brick Jojo was the apex predator. It made working with politicians easier, as none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

His assistants were no different. Joseph squeaked, "but we do know that she'll be at Henshin Park today, filming a commercial!" Brick nodded, pleased with the information.

"Have them take my bags to the hotel. I'm headed over to the site." His assistants nodded frantically, each either messaging or calling the site or other workers to alert them to the new development.

* * *

The sky blew softly, moving her hair softly. The girl stood beneath the tree as it glowed with fall colors. She wore a white dress and a light grey sweater. Her brown eyes gleamed mystically as she watched a man walk up from off screen. He wore a burgundy sweater and dark wash jeans. His hair was brushed to the side. "*What did you want to talk about?*"

The man sighed, "*you know I'm headed abroad, right?" The girl pouted sadly.

"*I know... I'm going to miss you...*" The man brushed her cheek.

Over the speakers, the narrator's voice spoke. "*Ready to take her on an adventure...?"

"*You don't have to, though... I can take a family member with me... so why don't you become my family?*" At her gasp, the man knelt down on one knee and the girl squealed, nodding.

The narration continued, "*Invite her with a one of a kind engagement ring from Dream Jewelry. The only jewelry good enough for your dream girl.*"

"*Cut!*" An alarm rang as the director shouted his order. Ai sighed, sagging her shoulders. It was cold, she was hungry, and they'd done this commercial twenty four times already. "*Good job, everyone! Let's take a break and come back in an hour.*" Her co-star brushed his pants off as he muttered about why they couldn't do this earlier in the spring. Honestly, she agreed, but it is what it is.

Life as an actress was not easy.

"*That was amazing, Hanazawa-san! Just like all the other times, your responses were natural and realistic!*" Ami scurried over, carrying a piping hot nonfat soy milk mocha caramel frappe with extra sweetener and easy on the foam with chocolate shavings. AI sighed when the warm cup soothed her hands.

"*Thanks, Ami. I just wish we didn't have to do this in the cold. My fingers are frozen and who wears a dress in the chilly weather?*" Sure, the dress was a designer brand from Italy, but it wasn't very practical for Japan in Autumn.

Ami smiled up at the taller woman. AI Hanazawa was an amazing actress and a wonderful boss. She enjoyed her work and was friendly to all her staff. She made sure they all took their days off, got good health insurance, and even called to check on them when they called in sick. She paid well too. Not to mention, she was smart, pretty, and charismatic.

Honestly, it wasn't unbelievable that Ai had everyone's heart. She was like a princess.

It was no wonder why His Highness, Brick Jojo, kept trying to secure a meeting with her while he was in Japan this week. When Ami told her, she was ecstatic. Not many celebrities got to meet Brick Jojo. Oh, Boomer Jojo was a regular at charity events, so they could easily meet him. And Butch would also meet some if he was really interested in them.

But, Brick Jojo rarely met with celebrities, spending his time with other political leaders and in meetings and conferences. So, for someone to say they got to personally meet him would be astounding.

But, to her shock, Ai declined every single invitation.

She was busy, she had said.

She'll be in the States next month, he will have to wait until then, she said.

Thankfully, Ami just had to convey this to his assistants...she felt for them, though. Ami had heard that he didn't take "no" very well.

So, that made it not shocking to see Brick Jojo waiting for Ai in her trailer...the roses were a surprise.

Ami had seen Ai get angry a handful of times. She didn't like unprofessional co-stars. She didn't like directors, producers, stage managers, or make up staff who didn't respect her. And she certainly did not like people randomly showing up in _her_ trailer.

Brick Jojo was not exempt, if the dark look on her boss' face meant anything. "*Ami, will you go get my lunch?*" The clipped tone sent shivers down her spine.

"*Umm... what would you like, Hanazawa-san?*"

"*Surprise me.*" Ami nodded and bolted out of the trailer. She did not want to be around when her boss eventually pitched one of her fits.

And rightfully so.

The two red heads stared each other down as the door closed. Ai had her arms crossed and a lethal look in her eyes. Brick felt the temperature drop and began praying that he would get through this alive. His face remained neutral. "...Well, nice to meet you, Ms. Hanazawa...or should I say, _Blossom?_ "

She gave him an icy smile, "It is lovely to meet you too... and, please, I haven't even started the role yet. Ms. Hanazawa is fine."

"You're really not going to make this easy, are you?"

"I have no clue what you're referring to. After all, you're the one who surprised me in my trailer." Ai walked up to her mini fridge and pulled out a bag of chocolate nougats.

"Still crazy for nougats, Huh?"

"If I try to eat them while Ami's here, she'll tell my dietitian. It's a miracle that I was able to sneak them in."

"Kind of like how you used to steal mine." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Brick groaned, those stupid roses were still in his hands. And it was a big bouquet too, one that must have cost a fortune.

"Stop being difficult, Blossom."

"I am no..." He gave her a triumphant look and Blossom dropped her persona. "You have some major _cajones_ walking into my trailer, Brick Jojo! I believe I told your assistants to tell you to buzz off!" Brick snickered.

"There's my Pinky. I've been looking for you for the past seven years."

"And I've been avoiding you for the past seven years. And now you just come in here like everything is okay! Geez, it must be tough walking around with balls that big!"

"I will admit, there is some chaffing." Blossom rolled her eyes as she angrily chomped on another piece of nougat. It was going well, so far. Blossom hadn't turned him into tattered pieces of a ruff-cicle, so it was going well. "I'll admit, I never expected you to be an actress. That was a clutch move." She grumbled.

"Yeah, well, one gets tired of hiding at home from her psychopathic, egotistical, chronical liar of an ex. At least I get to do something."

"Psychopathic, egotistical, chronically liar of an ex, huh? Ouch, Pinky. I know we didn't really... talk things through last time. I kinda came to do that." Her eyes blazed, the pink nearly showing from behind her brown contacts. _Uh oh..._

"You must be kidding me, right now? You came to _talk things out!?_ AFTER ALL THE SH-" Beep "- THAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS PULLED, YOU WANT TO TALK THINGS OUT!? BRICK JOSEPH JOJO, YOU'VE DONE SOME CRAZY THINGS BEFORE, BUT THIS IS DEFINITELY THE MOST INSANE! AS IF I WOULD EVER WANT TO- IS THAT WHAT THAT STUPID BOUQUET IS _FOR_!?"

Brick stood his ground and handed it to her, but Blossom only glared harder. This wasn't working. In hindsight, Brick didn't expect it to be that easy. Blossom was very capable of holding a grudge. She still hated disco music and that was only because the Boogie Man kept her up with it. "Alright, Babe-

"DO NOT CALL ME BABE!"

"Blossom, then!"

"No!"

"I'm not calling you Ai, it's not even your real name-"

"It is to you, Jojo. And don't think some pretty flowers and a sweet apology and a session of 'talking it out' will get you anywhere! I gave you a chance and you used me!"

"It wasn't like that, Bloss. If you'd let me-"

"You used our relationship to hide what Mojo was doing! You practically spat in my face when we found out! And you've treated the whole world like your personal dumping ground since then!"

"Babe-"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. BABE!" his patience snapped and suddenly he was in front of her. His arms slammed into the wall behind her, blocking her path.

"Blossom, I will call you whatever I da-" beep "- well please! And maybe if you stopped screaming at me, you'd actually find out what was going on back then!" She glared and Brick suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. She'd kneed him in the gut.

Hard.

"No. Absolutely not! I'll never listen to you again! I want to go back in time anand shake myself back into believing that you will always be a villain!" Tears pricked her eyes as her fists shook. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with you breaking my heart! I wouldn't have to watch Bubbles slowly die inside or see Buttercup cry in her sleep! So do us all a favor and leave us alone." A knock resounded on the door and the two glanced over. Clearing her throat, Blossom called out, "*come in!*"

Ami slowly opened the door, brandishing a takoyaki bento box. She nervously looked between her boss and the ruler of the world, "*I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was able to get a takoyaki box.*" Blossom smiled at her.

"*Thanks, Ami. I've still got thirty minutes... Jojo-san, I apologize but I really must get ready. Thank you for the... unexpected visit.*" Brick was being kicked out. He didn't like being kicked out. He glared, thinking before schooling his expression.

"*Of course, Hanazawa-san. I look forward to our dinner arrangements this Friday. I believe we agreed on seven o'clock?*" She stared at him hard. Ami looked overjoyed.

First he wanted to meet Ms. Hanazawa!

Now, they're having dinner together!?

Ai Hanazawa really was like a princess!

She gave him a forced smile, "*I believe so. See you Friday, then.*" He gave her a smirk, handed her the bouquet of roses, and exited the trailer. So it didn't exactly go as well as he had hoped. There had not been much making up, but Brick was different than before. He was patient, methodical. He'd win her back.

She'd be back on his arm again.

Then his world would feel right again.

* * *

"I don't get it, I thought you wanted that to happen," Buttercup sighed into the phone as she clipped and filed her toes. The raven haired girl was at home in the Kansai district, taking a few days off to wind down before her next spree of recording songs. Being a celebrity was hard, especially if you wanted to be an A-lister. When the three of them were not orchastrating the Rebellion, they were working their butts off:

Song writing.

Choreography (Bubbles even did her own)

Script reading

Rehearsals

Photoshoots

Publicity stunts

Autograph signing

TV cameos

Interviews

Charity events

And that was just when they weren't doing a major event like releasing a new album or starring in a new movie. So Buttercup enjoyed whatever downtime she got and chilled with the chill worthy of a tundra climate. She relaxed in her hot tub, jogged, went to restaurants, etc. And on special occasions, she called and chatted with Blossom and Bubbles.

Both girls were on the phone, listening to Blossom snarl about Brick crashing her film site. Bubbles, in a moment where she relapsed back to her old self, gushed about how Blossom was so lucky to be in a commercial for Dream Jewelers. Blossom immediately launched into a retelling of how Brick (or as she called him, Jerky McA*hat) showed up and tried to 'talk things over' with her.

 _"I may have wanted it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"_

 ** _"Isn't that contradictory?"_**

 _"Ugh, Bubbles!"_

 ** _"Well, it is."_**

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She imagined Blossom was curling her hair, something she did when she was mad.

 _"I think your sister is tormenting Brick. She only curls her hair when she's pissed and she knows Brick loves it when she has curly hair."_ Butch's voice rang in the back of her mind and she took in a deep breath.

"One... two... three..." she counted to herself until her heart stopped racing.

 _"Anyways, now I somehow got roped into going to dinner with him and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What!? How did that happen?!" Buttercup blinked as she stood up, brushing toe nail clippings off. Her feet tracked over her marble tile floors as she went through her condo and into her kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a soda and popped it open, guzzling down the contents and belching.

 ** _"Ew, gross, Butters."_**

"Bubs, must you shame me while I am in my own lair?"

 ** _"Be lucky I don't kinkshame you. I saw your internet history."_**

"That was seven years ago, Bubbles, let it go!"

 _"Well, it was pretty eye opening...I don't think the professor slept for months."_

 ** _"A certain green nimrod looked like a kid during Christmas for weeks."_**

"Excuse me, Ms. Hanazawa, but I believe I requested an explanation of the whole dinner situation." A loud, audible sigh rang through the phone.

 _"He basically insinuated that I had agreed to go to dinner with him while my assistant_ _was there. So, I had to play along."_

"Why? I mean sure, you wanted to get his attention, but Ami isn't your boss."

 _"Because the door was wide open and he wasn't exactly using his indoor voice."_

 _ **"So he was talking normally, then?"**_ Both Blossom and Buttercup snorted back a laugh at Bubbles' sass. The blue girl could be as salty as she was sweet.

 _"Pretty much. Anyways, that was my day. Ugh, I'm starting to regret that movie."_

"No, really? I would have never thought."

 _"Funny. Still, this is just the start of a glorious comeback."_ Buttercup could hear Blossom's smirk. Buttercup shivered slightly. Sometimes, she wondered if Blossom was teetering on the edge of insanity. She already knew Bubbles was.

What had happened to them?

 ** _"Well, you enjoy your comeback fantasies. I have to go. Dinner is ready and I want to soak before bed."_**

"Bye, Sapphire."

 _"Oyasumi."_ The blue girl hung up. Blossom remained silent for a moment, _"and you?"_

Buttercup grumbled, "I don't need to put myself in Butch's line of sight, Sis. Once Brick tells his brothers that you are Ai Hanazawa, it won't be long until he breaks my door down."

 _"And I expect you to react in a purely Buttercup fashion."_

"So I can threaten him with the business end of a butcher knife?"

 _"Just not the ones I got you for our birthday, okay? Those were fifty dollars a piece."_ Buttercup cackled and hung up before staring around her place.

It was every rocker's dream. She had a huge, top of the line sound system. She had a ninety inch plasma screen TV with Netflix and Hulu. Her couch was black pleather and absolute heaven. Her glorious collection of rock CD albums sat displayed next to her speakers and she even had signed vinyl records for several of her favorite bands hanging on her olive green walls. Her fridge was always full of awesome foods and she had a massive pool with a hot tub that made Townsville Volcano feel like a lukewarm sauna.

In all honesty, without the whole issue of secretly being the leader of the Rebellion, Buttercup led a pretty cool life.

But she did feel empty. She had to live on her own and sometimes the quiet got to her. At least while she worked, the music or the orders drowned out her thoughts. TV, booze, and drugs didn't do it for her... not anymore. She used to wonder what drove people to that point.

What would bring someone so low that, in spite of knowing the consequences, they'd purposely damage their bodies and brains for a short reprieve? The numbing sensation of vodka and marijuana couldn't be that good, right? The trip was too short, wasn't it?

Now she knew it too well. Sometimes the emotional pain outweigh the physical risks. It wasn't an excuse, but a reason.

A reason to slowly kill the inside because you're already dead in your soul.

She remembered Blossom venturing out to drag her home and keep her there. After months of therapy and being denied the access of her escapades, instead being pushed to succeed in the life of a celebrity, Buttercup had kicked it.

Kind of.

Drugs were off the table, alcohol was not. Buttercup glanced at her alcohol cabinet, debating if she wanted a drink.

Shaking her head, she turned on the TV to a trashy B-Rated horror flick to drown out her thoughts.

What happened to them?

* * *

 **Ami is totally into the drama between Blossom and Brick and I love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Congratulations, guys, you get a chapter purely devoted to the Rowdyruffs (mostly Brick and Boomer, though. We'll get Butch back here soon enough)! Now watch and be amazed as I fervently allude to sex while also not saying the word as well as mentions of Mojo being a twat.**

* * *

VI

* * *

 _He was the first one to wake up this time. Usually, he slept in until noon and, even then, he only woke up because she got him up. But not today. Brick grinned as he blinked, blearily, at her still comatose form._

 _Last night, he had made sure she would be dead tired today. The two had endured a truly hectic past few weeks, with junior finals coming up. Add in multiple villains and monsters that decided Finals' week was a perfect time to mess around with a pinch of extra curricular activities, jobs, and a dash of a disapproving evil mutated monkey dad, and you had six very high strung superpowered teenagers._

 _Finally, the boys had snapped and plotted to kidnap their girlfriends for the entire three day weekend. Boomer had stolen Bubbles away to some shack on the beach in California and was determined not to let her go home until late Monday afternoon, possibly even evening. Butch had kidnapped Buttercup and taken her to a motel in Detroit, where he was probably threatening to tie her down if she even moved one foot in Townsville's direction._

 _Brick had been more thoughtful. He knew Blossom would worry constantly if she was away from her hometown for too long. Bubbles would whine, but then get distracted when Boomer took her to the amusement/water park like he planned. Buttercup would threaten to throttle Butch, but then get coaxed into submission once she saw the season tickets he had scored to the next game. Blossom would not be bought with water park shenanigans and sport related foolishness, she was far too devoted to this crappy town._

 _So, he instead commandeered Fuzzy's old cabin and fixed it up so they could have a nice, relaxing weekend in Townsville's residential forest. He had stocked up with plenty of food, even dragged a TV up for movies, and had politely asked (threatened bodily harm) that no one contact any of them unless it was a dire emergency that Townsville's S.W.A.T. team couldn't handle._

 _Oh, she had argued with it. "I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls," she growled, "I can't just go cavort with my boyfriend in the woods!" Yes, she actually said cavort._

 _"Babe, a Townsville Police officer who's been employed for one to five years gets an entire week of vacation time. You're sixteen, which means you've been working for ten years, with almost no vacation time taken-"_

 _"Not true, the Professor took us camping once."_

 _"For three days, babe, and that was the only time. You've basically accrued more vacation time than a police officer whose been on the job for ten to fifteen years, which is three weeks a year. You're not gonna go back to town until Monday evening...late Monday evening."_

 _"Brick Joseph Jo-" He had silenced her with a kiss. They had barely had time for a few pecks on the cheek before they were snatched away for class, work, or beating down a bad guy. So, this kiss contained all their frustration and stress. They had fallen on top of the bed Brick had dragged up to this cabin (he honestly earned the Boyfriend of the Year award. Butch and Boomer had ready made places. He lost sleep with this) and relieved all their stress._

 _They finally both passed out after twelve and now it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. The comforter he'd brought was tussled, but it covered her up to her hips and she was snuggled into his chest. He didn't get to see her like this often, but Brick loved it when she slept like this. Her face was still rosy from their... ahem, activities. Her bed head looked unfairly good on her._

 _Seriously, almost everyone agreed that the Utoniums were an unfair family, especially Blossom. Sure, Bubbles was considered the prettiest and Buttercup was known as the coolest, but Blossom?_

 _Oh, Blossom Utonium was the girl with it all. She had universities from around the world bidding for her to join their ranks. She had been on the cover of magazines, on television, and had even been invited to the White House as a personal guest. She never had a hair out of place, her make up was always flawless, and, despite what people would have thought, she was fashionable. His girlfriend always looked to the nines. And, after being forcibly introduced to the glory of partying, Blossom revealed that she could dance._

 _She had surprised him and everyone who knew her._

 _She led the most famous trio in the world and had the power akin to a literal goddess. He, himself, had been on the receiving end of her power. It had hurt._

 _"It's not fair," people said, "she's got beauty, brains, and brawn." Little Ms. Perfect was honestly and truly perfection._

 _Which begged the question... what did she see in Brick?_

 _When he came along, boys had been falling over themselves for her attention. Even at the tender age of nine, when the Rowdyruffs had finally come to a truce with the Powerpuffs, Blossom had everyone wrapped around her finger. She didn't get the most Valentines (the record was held by Bubbles at a whopping 5,378 due to an influx of kids sending them from different states*), but she got the more expensive ones. She wasn't the coolest, but you stopped and listened to her when she spoke._

 _Hell, if she said something was uncool, it became so uncool even hipsters didn't like it._

 _Brick was a bad boy, who scared the adults and had taken over the playground in weeks. He didn't listen to anyone, he was smarter than most of them, and Brick was Blossom's antithesis. It became even more apparent as they grew up. Blossom was kind, Brick wasn't. Blossom was responsible, Brick couldn't care less. Blossom woke up like a princess, Brick had to be summoned like a devil._

 _How the two became friends escaped everyone. How they got together was also a regular topic of debate. And how they managed to stay together for three years?_

 _It was a mystery that even he doesn't know the answer to._

 _Bubbles and Boomer were two peas in a pod. Bubbles wore her heart on her sleeve and Boomer was so sensitive, it was a wonder how he survived supervillianism. Butch and Buttercup were two sides of the same coin. The two were so in tune to each other, they barely spoke before knowing what the other was thinking._

 _Blossom and Brick were almost polar opposites, even their elemental powers contradicted each other. They'd argued more than he cared to count and gotten close to breaking up. But, Brick could never do that. He'd rather swallow his tongue than leave her._

 _Blossom sighed and snuggled closer into his chest, her cooled breath causing goosebumps on his skin._

 _He didn't deserve her. Brick was bad news, everyone knew it. He only went to class because she asked him to. He had gotten into fights, broken bones and crushed souls, but only would stop when she stopped him. He got angry about as fast as gas lit on fire. He was impatient, vulgar, and threatening. Brick didn't deserve her and, honestly, people made sure he knew it too._

 _He saw it in their eyes when he walked down the halls, hands entwined and her books in his grasp. He heard it in their voices when they talked to her. Even the Professor, the man who once welcomed the boys into society once they began befriending the girls, gave him long looks when he stuck around too long._

 _If Blossom was the textbook definition of perfection, Brick was her acronym._

 _"Hey..." Her sleepy voice tore him from his thoughts and he blinked down. Her eyes were bleary and half folded, but she looked content. Brick felt a spike of pride._

 _He may be imperfect, but Brick knew how to make his Puff melt into puddy._

 _She yawned, "what time is it?"_

 _"...About ten to three, I think." She groaned._

 _"That late? You should've woken me up." He chuckled, running a hand through her hair._

 _"Well, you did need some sleep. We worked up quite a sweat last night," a hand lightly slapped his chest as she giggled._

 _"Don't be crude." She stretched and sighed, "but really, Brick, I should go back and-"_

 _"Nope." He began kissing her neck, his favorite spot._

 _"Briiiiiick..." His brilliant plan is working! She's too tired and distracted to really fight back. "What if something happens and I need to go?"_

 _"They'll let us know if it's anything the police can't handle."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Bloss, the police are there to take care of Townsville. And I know for a fact that no high profile villains are going to mess around today. **Relax**." She hummed, then looked at him with an eyebrow raised._

 _"...How do you know that?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"That no villains are going to do something diabolical today?" She narrowed her eyes playfully and he gave her a way too innocent smile._

 _"Okay, I may have gone to every villain and politely asked that they take the next three days off."_

 _"Politely?"_

 _"I politely told them that if they found that too complicated, I would politely throw them into the sun."_

 _"Brick Joseph Jojo."_

 _"Babe, I'm all for being diplomatic, but sometimes diplomacy includes a kick to the face." He pulled her closer and sighed, "besides, I'd honestly do anything for some alone time with my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, but let it go._

 _Thank goodness._

 _It was another blaringly obvious difference between them. Blossom preferred to try and talk things down before getting her hands dirty. If someone stepped up to Brick, he would already be swinging. It was something they argued about constantly._

 _"Brick, honey, what's wrong?" And there it was. His gorgeous, genius level intelligent, gifted girlfriend was just blessed from the get go with talents mere men dreamt of._

 _One of which was reading him as easily as she read War And Peace._

 _He opened one crimson coloured eye and saw her looking at him expectantly. He groaned, "it's nothing, Babe. Honest."_

 _"Brick, we've talked about you lying to spare my feelings. I'd rather you tell me so I can help somehow. Please? I'll be worried all weekend if you don't and you wanted to rela-"_

 _"I love you, you know that...right?" She stared at him._ _They weren't the couple to say "I love you" in every other sentence. No, Bubbles and Boomer held that title with their sugary, sweet fantasy romance that made Romeo and Juliet jealous. They said it more than the Greens, who preferred to say it in their actions, but they were reserved for more... intimate moments, usually. So, Brick just saying it out of the blue was a surprise._

 _Blossom nodded, "I know. I love you too."_

 _"Yeah... but... why?" She raised an eyebrow._

 _"What do you mean, Honey?" He sat back up and scratched his hair. Absentmindedly, he noticed his hat was lying across the room, amongst the rest of their clothes. "Brick?"_

 _"Babe, you're...in a word... amazing. You're beautiful, brilliant, strong, brave, and you're honestly kinder than anyone I know."_

 _"Have you met Bubbles?"_

 _"Almost anyone I know...you're basically the best thing this entire world has to offer," she smiled bashfully._

 _"Brick, are you just going to compliment me or are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"_

 _"You can have anyone you want, so why me?"_

 _"Brick, I..."_

 _"Sometimes, I just don't think I deserve you." She stared at him. Brick was not insecure. Boomer had been insecure for most of his life until he started dating Bubbles. Butch had his moments of insecurity. Brick, though, was not known to be insecure, even when they were kids._

 _He was a coolest kid, he ran the playground and you did what he said or faced the consequences. He had friends, an entire posse of kids, who deferred to him. Brick had the charm and ego, with the intellect to back it up. As they grew up, the confident smirk never left and, now considered part of their posse, Blossom saw that Brick really had no need to feel insecure._

 _He'd gone through a very short awkward stage, where his voice changed and his limbs lengthened, but took it in stride. He had girls climbing over each other for his attention. He was smarter than most adults expected, what with the fact that he aced each test but skipped frequently and didn't do his homework._

 _(In fact, it wasn't until she started dating him that his attendance got better.)_

 _But, Brick never wavered in his confidence and remained at the top of the high school food chain._

 _So, to hear him actually admit to feeling vulnerable was... surprising, to say the least._ _While Blossom loved the fact that he felt comfortable enough to drop the confident bad boy persona with her, she didn't want him to feel that way. Even with the rough (ha ha) start they'd had, he was her equal in almost everything. He'd proven to be every bit the leader she was, commanding his brothers in an efficient way._

 _She fell hard for him and, from how jealous he got during that whole Dexter debacle, the feeling was mutual. She didn't even wonder if he deserved her, because he did._

 _Though, there were people who disagree. She'd been pulled aside by teachers, who introduced her to "fine, young men" (and women) in thinly veiled attempts to steer her from Brick. She'd been questioned by friends, family members (excluding her sisters, who were subjected to the same questioning), and city officials if her relationship was really going as well as she thought. She had superpowered hearing, she could hear people quietly wonder why one of the most perfect girls was dating a villain._

 _It pissed her off. Brick and his brothers spent years making up for their admittedly short time as villains. Hell, the damage they caused to Townsville doesn't even make half of damage Mojo Jojo himself caused for the past ten years. They even stepped in to help with monsters._

 _They were even the ones to deal with villains when the girls were sick or worse, on their periods._

 _And yet, some people just saw him as a supervillian. She glared, "what brought this on? Did someone say something to you?"_

 _"No, babe, no one did." Blossom snorted, wondering if he was telling her the truth. Brick had the bad habit of hiding things like this._

 _"Brick."_

 _"I swear."_

 _"...Fine... but you listen here, Ruff, you do deserve me. If anything, I don't deserve you. You've worked your butt off to prove to everyone that you could be more than a villain. I've never had to deal with that. You've been nothing, but a shining example of what happens when you work hard to turn your life around. And whoever thinks you're still a bad guy is a complete moron who needs to shut their mouths for the rest of eternity." He chuckled._

 _"Even if it's the entirety of Townsville?"_

 _"The entirety of Townsville once let a trio of baby animals rob them blind. They need to shut up." She snuggled into his chest and grumbled, "it wasn't your fault you lived like that, Brick. You were born in a jail, from a radioactive toilet, by a psychotic mutant monkey and told that you were bad before you were even told where you were. You were brought back to life by a demonic cross dressing Mr. Krabs-" He laughed at that- "and, of course, you were angry about being killed. But once you saw what life could really give you... once you knew what was good and bad, you changed everything. You were the one who pushed to go to school, you were the one who decided to stop committing crimes, and you were the one who proved to us that you and your brothers could be good. I was made to be good, Brick. You earned that title." She gave him a deep kiss, "you will always deserve me."_

 _Brick gave her a sad smile, one that tugged at her heart. So, in an un-Blossom like fashion, she instigated another round. One thought stuck in Brick's mind, though, as he succumbed to his girlfriend's naughtier ministrations._

 ** _But, even if I deserve you... what if they won't let me keep you?_**

* * *

He walked down the corridor, agents scurried around and out of his way. He couldn't blame them, though. Since Brick left to Japan on "Official Business" both Boomer and Butch had been tightly wound. Anything could set the two off, resulting in lost jobs, lost limbs, and loss of life.

Boomer decided to do an agency wide employee appreciation program. Something that would be a thinly veiled apology. After all, if Brick's was right and Ai Hanazawa was Blossom Utonium, then he was that much closer to finding Bubbles.

Bubbles hated people who treated their staff poorly. He'd need all the brownie points he could get to get her to look at him, probably.

He adjusted his cuff links as he stopped at a large, titanium steel door. Reaching into his pocket, Boomer pulled out a dark blue access card and swiped it through the reader. The screen flashed in blaring red letters:

 **ACCESS GRANTED. WELCOME, BOOMER JOJO**

The door slid open with a hiss and Boomer stepped into the dark room. Hundreds of computer screens glowed, feeding them information from all over the world. Phone taps, monitoring search engines, etc. It all went here. Boomer was proud, his systems were quick and effective in finding whomever they wanted.

 _Except_ , Boomer thought grimly, _the girls._ He shook the thoughts away. Brick was working on it. He cleared his throat, "Report." His voice carried through the air, above the continuous clicking and clacking of computer keys.

The room quieted as one agent stood at attention, "Sir, we have been successful in our attempts to tap into a transmission from the Rebellion. The translators are working on it as we speak." Boomer nodded.

"What language is it in," Perhaps they can use the language to lower the search area for the Rebellion's HQ. One of the translators, a small woman, spoke.

"Unfortunately, there is no one language that they adhere to. They've been switching between several versions of French and German dialect, Manderin Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Italian with sentence structures used by English speakers. Also, they are using some sort of code, often the same word has several meanings." Boomer groaned.

They were smarter than he thought. Whoever was in charge made sure that, if they were tapped, they would have their messages secured.

"Any information so far?" She looked at the piece of paper.

"I believe that this transmission is a status report from an undisclosed, high security location. The speaker keeps referencing different terms that are... used in regards to reptiles, usually snakes." Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Snakes?"

"Yes, Sir. They especially use the terms Cobra, Rattler, and Viper. We've cross referenced these terms with other transmissions and have found these same names used in other transmissions, including the orders sent to attack the base in Thailand. They are more than likely any code names for high profile members of the Rebellion."

 _Cobra..._ Boomer narrowed his eyes, "Cobra... like King Cobra?"

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded, so far pleased. "Continue decoding it. Once you have something, alert me immediately." They saluted him and returned to their work. Boomer began walking to the other side of the room when his phone rang. Exiting quickly, he saw Brick's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey, bro."

 _"Boomer. I've got news."_

"Is it her?" He was silent for a minute. "It's her."

 _"Yeah."_

"Let me guess. Not a very happy reunion? She's not dead asleep in your hotel after a long night of heated lovemaking?"

 _"Boomer, shut up."_

"I'm right again. Let's see if I can get three in a row, shall we? You're gonna somehow get her to go on one date with you, where you will pull out all the stops. Everything. Roses, candlelight, gourmet dinner, romantic music, presents, the works. Hopefully, that might get you a second date and... dare I say it... a kiss?"

 _"I already got her to agree to the date."_

"Tch. So close." Boomer heard a faint chuckle and smiled. He knew his brothers were stressed fifty percent of the time and depressed the other fifty. Hell, even he was. So, it felt good to make them laugh. "So, what's the plan?"

 _"I'm going to go on that date, do everything in my power to get her to come back home, and try to wrestle out where Bubbles and Buttercup are from her. I know that she knows."_

"...What if she won't say? You used to tell us she could be an iron clamp when she wants to."

 _"It's Blossom. She doesn't tolerate not knowing where her sisters are or what they're doing. Remember how many times she and Buttercup argued? So, even if she doesn't, say, see them often, she'll still find a way to keep tabs on them. What's the best way for a celebrity to keep tabs on someone?"_

"Gossip, I guess."

 _"Where can you easily access gossip without being inconspicuous?"_ Boomer thought.

"Internet... TV... gossip magazines."

 _"And the best way to be included in those frequently?"_ Boomer's eyes widened.

"Becoming an A-List celebrity."

 _"Blossom banked on the fact that no one expects her to be an actress. I have no doubt that she did the same for her sisters in some way."_ Boomer didn't know how he felt. His brain was freaking out.

That could mean Bubbles was on the television and in news articles and he wouldn't have known. But it also means she closer to him than he thought. He looked back to all the charity events that had celebrities that he had attended.

All of them had high attendance rates, she could have easily slipped past if he wasn't paying attention. Was she a movie star, a model, or an actress? She had once said she wanted to do one of those. Maybe she was a singer? Bubbles was an amazing singer.

She used to sing to him whenever he got upset. Boomer's heart felt heavier.

 _"-Oomer... BOOMER!"_

"Ahh! Sorry, I... got distracted..." There was a long suffering sigh on the other line.

 _"I said, have there been any updates?"_

"We tapped into a transmission but... it's heavily coded and the speaker uses several languages in it. Versions of French, German, Manderin Chinese, Japanese, and Italian. Plus, they use code names and terms, some words even have several meanings. Whoever authorized use of radio transmissions for the Rebellion took careful precaution on making it impossible to crack." Brick groaned.

 _"Have you talked to Butch?"_

"Yeah, he's headed to a military meeting. They want to discuss countermeasures, prevent further attacks. Weirdly enough, there haven't been any further activity in Thailand."

 _"I'm ninty percent sure that they got what they wanted. The head of that base contacted me... they stole a computer chip that has blueprints."_

"You mean..."

 _"Yeah, the ones we planned for the new submarines."_

"But, those will just boost radio signals so that there are clearer transmissions. You can't weaponize them. Why would they want them?"

 _"Plus, they hold copies of reports on increasing security at various ports. Non-military shipping ports, too. I have no clue why they took that, but I don't think I want to find out. We'll keep looking into it... see if any of your informants can find something out."_

"Got it. Good luck with Blossom."

 _"God knows I need it."_ Brick hung up and Boomer slipped his phone back into his pocket. He sighed as he walked away, further down the corridor when he stopped at an corner. He looked down the way and stepped in the direction opposite of where he intended.

Clack.

Clack.

Clack.

In front of him now was a memorial. A large picture of Mojo Jojo, clad in a red cape with a smug, evil look on his face, hung on the wall. Beneath was a glass case holding an urn full of his ashes. The plaque read:

Mojo Jojo, Supreme Ruler and Father

1989-2010

"Hey, Pops. Haven't been around here much, have I?" He glared down at the time. He could still hear Mojo Jojo cackle while he begged Bubbles to believe him.

 _"FOOL! DID YOU EVER REALLY BELIEVE BOOMER LOVED YOU?"_

 _"Bubbles, don't listen to him! I'm sorry, Bubbly! It'll be over soon! I promise!"_

 _"Y... you liar! Stay away from me!"_

"I'm not sure why you would think we'd visit you after that, Mojoke. You took away everything we loved, you manipulated us so that you could win. You're lucky you got a funeral, even a nice plaque here. You're the one who screwed up everything, Mojoke. Hope you're having fun in Hell." Boomer turned away, as if turning away from his "father", "by the way, I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna find Bubbles and marry her, so when I do...our wedding picture will replace yours." He continued walking away, the urn didn't answer him.

* * *

 ***Boomer was insanely jealous over this fact.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! I got Serpentine out before GM. Someone asked for Butch and I decided to include the brutal dude and give you all a look into his thoughts. Also, we get a glimpse into what "Cobra" is secretly working on.**

* * *

VII

The car rumbled along while Butch stared outside from the back seat. Summer was in full swing here, with the wind blowing hot air onto the unsuspecting populace. Butch growled, he hated this heatwave. It was the kind of heat that made it uncomfortable to breathe, like your lungs were sweating. It was the kind of heat that made you wish you were in the Ice Age.

It was the kind of heat that made Butch more irritable than usual.

He increased the A/C, but it did little to cool him. Probably because he was forced to wear a suit for this meeting. He hated meetings and suits, but this was his job. Brick handled the political side of things, Boomer took care of security department, and Butch dealt in the military aspect.

Unfortunately, that meant dressing up.

"How much farther are we?"

"Another fifteen minutes, Sir," his driver responded immediately. Everyone knew Butch and one hundred and four degrees did not mix well. Butch leaned back as he took out his phone and reread the text message Brick had sent him.

 _I was right. Ai Hanazawa is Blossom. Didn't go very well. I'm going to try again Friday._

Butch knew what that meant. Blossom never left her sisters far behind. She was fiercely protective of them, she'd even gone as far as threatening to torture him until he lost all mental strength if he hurt Buttercup.

He wondered if that threat still stood... knowing Blossom, probably.

Butch wasn't like Boomer or Brick. For all their agony, the two were hopeful.

Bubbles was a gentle soul, always had been. She'd been one of the first to truly believe that they had changed. She would often greet them with a bright smile and include them as soon as she saw them. Bubbles forgave so quickly, the boys had to scare off anyone who abused it. Boomer was probably hoping that her forgiveness extended to this. Perhaps if he talked to her, got on his knees and begged, Bubbles would forgive him again.

Blossom was a bit harder. She was willing to trust them before, after they had proven their worth. She gave second chances, that was it. Brick never broke her trust before, so he was probably going to plead for a second chance.

Butch had no such delusions. He knew his chances at getting Buttercup back where slim. He expected disappointment. Butch was prepared to watch his brothers get their happy endings while he was left in the cold. Because Buttercup did not give second chances, she did not allow redos, and she did not suffer fools.

Butch showed her that he was a fool. Probably one of the biggest. He was the first of them to win his girl. They had been together for four years when Mojo's coupe started. They had discussed plans for the future. They had talked about what they really wanted out of life. Hell, they even talked about kids.

And he messed up.

Butch let his own insecurities blind him. He let his guard down and it cost him more than he ever thought.

He was a fool, the biggest fool of all.

These thoughts brought back bad memories. He could remember her eyes, clear as day. Giant jade pools filled with horror, heart break, and betrayal. They were filled with anger and confusion...tears.

But there was something he remembered, when he thought of that look she gave him. Something that made him continue to search for her.

There had been a slight pleading look there too...like she was begging him to stop. It was like she was telling him that it wasn't too late, that he could fix it.

She left before he could fix it.

The car rolled to a stop, he stepped out into the sun where his base was situated. Within, Butch would lead a meeting about what countermeasures to take to prevent another attack like the one in Thailand.

Butch was a fool, he would always say that. But maybe he wasn't too foolish to believe that she could come home.

Butch straightened his jacket and checked his breath to make sure the smell of Jack Daniels was gone. His advisors already hounded him about his alcohol addiction, he didn't need his generals doing the same thing. Satisfied with his breath, Butch walked up to the building. Once he got to the meeting room, the green ruff began immediately.

"Alright, gentlemen. Tell me, how the f-" beep-"did they find out about this base?"

* * *

The lab hummed as radiators crackled with energy, buzzing incessently. She was the head scientist here, a part of an elite group that worked directly beneath Cobra. She hadn't seen the real world in months.

Her orders came late one night, when two of Cobra's underlings pounded on her door, stuffed her head in a black cloth sack, and shoved her in some sort of vehicle.

She currently one of the few people to have spoken to Cobra 'face to face' and come out unscathed.

 _"I'm placing you on a special mission, one that is strictly need to know. Your employment has been notified of your resignation and I've alerted your landlord that you'll be out of town of business for some time. Rest assured, your rent will be taken care of. This project will undoubtedly change the tide of this war between us and the Empire, so i expect full cooperation. Am I clear, Agathea Reynolds?"_

 _"Crystal."_

Now Dr. Agathea Reynolds, AKA Femme Fetale, was stuck here in the middle of the Congo, performing experiments that one would be hard pressed to call...ethical.

She stood, clad in a white lab jacket and black shirt with matching pants and thigh length high heeled boots, watching behind a plexiglass window. The man in the containment room had been injected with a toxic mixture of chemicals, including King Cobra venom.

Watching in irritation as the man convulsed and foamed at the mouth before flatlining, Femme Fetale growled and checked the concoction off her list. Cobra had been supplying her with an endless amount of possible chemical cocktails to try on a similarly unending supply of test subjects but each one had failed.

Of course, Femme Fatale knew what Cobra wanted, but how to get it was proving difficult.

After all, mass alteration of human DNA was no easy feat. Especially when it is not supposed to happen right away.

Femme Fetale turned to her assistant, a lowly man who honestly took up unnecessary time more than he helped her. "Cross out Formula no. 379 and get the next formula ready."

"Ma'am, you've been at this for three days. I have to insist that you get some rest."

"I didn't _ask_ for your opinion, Mica! I gave you an order." The man slumped away like the dog he was as one of the scientists walked up to her.

"Cobra is waiting for you." Great. She forgot that she was expected to give a report. Femme Fetale sighed, she needed coffee...preferably Hazelnut.

As she walked to her office, she reflectex back to when she was considered a villian, a bad guy. Not much had changed, she guessed, since she was still causing pain and havoc (most of her test subjects were male).

But, instead of stealing Suzanne B. Anthony coins and terrorizing the male populace, she was stealing life and terrorizing her assistants. And all to take down a regime run by three stupid men who only got it by tricking three goody-goody girls who should have seen it coming.

Andrea wondered how the Powerpuff Girls were now. Did they finally see that she was right, that men could not be trusted? They say they love you, that they need you, that they'd do anything for you...then they stab you in the back and walk all over you.

She hoped those girls get to see her crush the Rowdyruff Boys' reign. They deserve that much, at least.

Andrea entered her office, dark and humid like the rest of this stupid lab. Cobra couldn't arrange for A/C here because this lab is supposed to be so off the books that it's not even in the same library. She sat at her desk, the chipped mahogany was like an old friend from how many times she'd fallen asleep here.

The screen in front of her was large, broadcasting information from the outside world, and allowing her access to the deep web, the Rebellion's main communication line. She opened the request and the screen fizzed in and out, revealing a darkly lit room.

On the other side sat a figure dressed totally in black. The cloak they wore reminded Femme Fetale of Assassin's Creed or something. She could barely make out any discerning features, but she could tell that the figure was slender...feminine.

Made sense to her. After all, only a woman could run such a large scale organization so precisely.

The figure was sitting in a large, leather chair with a glass desk in front of them. They sat in silence before speaking with that gravely voice that was bordelining on a hiss.

 _"*Femme Fetale...I would ask how your mission is going, but given the facts that you have neglected to send in progress reports and that you look like you haven't slept in the last seventy-two hours, I believe I already know.*" _Femme Fetale stood and bowed.

"*I apologize, Cobra. These past few months, we have created and tested three hundred and seventy-nine formulas. All has failed so far.*"

 _"*I see...*"_ Cobra hummed, their slender hand thrumming on their desk, _"*what do you think needs to be done?*"_

"*...Sir...?*"

 _"*What should be done, Femme Fetale? We have a deadline that cannot be missed.*"_ Femme Fetale gulped and thought hard. If she answered wrong, she would be "replaced". Currently, she was the sixth head scientist to work here.

But really, creating a serum to alter human DNA, but only when activated intentionally? How was that even possible? Was Cobra on drugs or...wait...

She looked up, "perhaps if I was able to make a formula with a similar base to that of both steriods and opiods, I'd be able to genetically alter someone's DNA. The main issue remaining would be engineering the medication to only affect the individual at a specific time and ensuring that the chemicals wouldn't affect them before than.*"

Cobra hummed again, _"*leave that to me, I already have a new plan for that. I expect results from our new approach soon. Understood?*"_

Femme Fetale bowed again, "*Yes, Cobra.*"

 _"*Oh, and Femme Fetale?*"_

"*Yes?*"

 _"*Take the next forty-eight hours off. I can't have you making mistakes due to sleep depravation.*"_ She blinked and nodded. Cobra was right, she'd set her progress back if she made errors due to lack of sleep.

"*Yes, Sir.*" The screen terminated, returning to her usual monitor and Femme Fetale sank onto her chair, thinking about what she now had to do. She had to create a serum formula that mimicked the effects of steriods and opiods in a certain way, only the effects had to be almost instaneous.

Cobra was right. She really would need a nap before all this.

* * *

In all honesty, her place screamed Blossom. It was classy, elegant, and smart. It was situated in the outskirts of Tokyo, where the wealthy, influential, and modern made their nests. It was a two story, modern style condo with white walls and ceiling to floor glass windows. The front had vibrant, fresh cut grass with replicas of Grecian statues spotted throughout and finely trimmed potted trees and hedges. Her car, a white 2015 Kia Cadenza Premium with custom interior and dark tinted windows, sat parked in the front. The windows to her house were tinted too, blocking the view from the outside.

Brick parked his black Scaldarsi Emperor I in park and took a deep breath. Everything was riding on tonight. If things didn't go smoothly, then his life would be so much harder.

You can do this, he thought to himself, your job is making sure this world runs like clock work. You can win back your ex. He reached over and grabbed the bouquet of flowers he brought, straightened his jacket, and got out. He walked up the steps, each one making his heart beat harder. Brick stood at the door, shook his shoulders, and rang the doorbell.

Fifteen seconds later, the door opened. Brick's eyes grew wide. Blossom stood in front of him, wearing a black dress that fit her like a second skin. It ended halfway down her thighs, showing off her hips. The bottom bunched up on the sides, showing off even more leg. She also had a sweetheart neckline, with thick black straps wrapping around her neck and over her shoulders. She had also curled her hair until it fell in ringlets over her shoulder. She topped it off with natural styled make up and black Louis Vuitton stilettos with red soles. Brick's mouth nearly dropped, but he composed himself. "Hmm," she checked her watch, "six fifty... you're early."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "couldn't leave the most gorgeous girl on the planet waiting, now could I?" She rolled her eyes, but Brick detected a hint of a smile.

"Are those mine?" She gestured to the flowers in his hand, which Brick handed over. "You remembered that I like hybrid tea roses this time."

He smirked, "and I even remembered which color. Fushia. Still looks pink to me, so I really hope the girl at the flower shop got it right."

"She did. Come in, I'll go put these in water," he followed Blossom inside, trying not to note how her hips swung in a very hypnotizing way. Instead, Brick took a glance around.

Blossom's house was tasteful, with a quiet elegance. She had a few still art paintings hanging in strategic places, above various points of interest. Her television set hung on her wall, in front of a black leather sectional and a glass coffee table. A matching recliner was situated on the left side. Towards the kitchen was a large wine rack, filled with different wines and coolers.

Blossom put the roses in the sink before grabbing another vase from under it. "Nice place you got," he said quietly.

"Thanks. I like not being too close to the center of the city. I can actually sleep." She set the flowers on the counter, now properly hydrated in a crystal vase. Grabbing a leather clutch purse with gold edging and her jacket, she went over to him. "Let's get this over with," Brick chuckled.

"Don't sound so excited, Babe. You'll make me blush."

"Do not make me feel like I wasted this make up, Jojo. I will end you," he led her to his car and watched with pride as she whistled lowly. "Wow, I don't see these around."

"Well, I felt like I shouldn't drive you around in anything less," Blossom hummed, but in truth she did like the car. It had a shiny black paint job with copper spinners and edgings. Brick opened the door for her and waited until she slid into the passenger seat.

As he walked to the driver's side, Blossom leaned over and pushed his door open. He flashed her a grateful smile and got in. "You're wearing your contacts again?"

"Yup."

"Bloss, it's me. There's no need to hide from me." She gave him a look.

"I have plenty of reasons to hide from you, Brick. Just because I'm going to dinner with you doesn't mean I've forgiven you..." She turned away with aa heavy sigh, "besides, as far as the world knows, you're going to dinner with Ai Hanazawa, not Blossom Utonium." Brick let out a heavy sigh before revving the engine. As they headed out of her neighborhood, he spoke up.

"You still like Italian?"

They pulled up to a small restaurant in one of the downtown areas of Tokyo. Blossom blinked, she hadn't been to this one before. The sign read La rosa della sera in hiragana and in Italian. Brick opened the door.

So far, there was nothing but an awkward silence. Brick wanted to say something to break it, but each time he opened his mouth, the words clogged up in his throat. What does one even say to the girl they lost because of their own selfishness?

 _'Sorry I let my demented, mutated ape dad convince me that the only way I could give you the life you truly deserved was to destroy everything you held dear in the first place?'_

 _'Sorry I indirectly caused the death of the man who created you?'_

Somehow, Brick knew that would end up with her freezing him in rage. As he led her into the restaurant and got to the table he had reserved days in advanced, Brick racked his brain for a solution. Come on, Brick, he thought, she'll slip away again if you don't do something...

He wasn't like he was when he was younger. He was much wiser than before, but Brick was also more aware of what he stood to lose if he screwed this up. He pulled out her chair and then they sat in a thick silence.

On the other side, Blossom was feeling quite similar. She had believed that she could do this. For two years, she had meticulously planned out every step she and her sisters took. She rose to stardom first, with Buttercup following and Bubbles close after. She had had planned every smile, every laugh, each bat of an eyelash. Each action was a strategic move to further her goal of vengeance. Seeing and interacting with the Rowdyruff Boys was not a possibility, it was an inevitablity. She had steeled herself for the moment she would have to grin and bear Brick's presence.

Or she had thought.

Sure, back in the trailer, she was more than angry at him. This boy... man... whom she had loved had destroyed everything. Her home, her hard work, even her dreams were gone like paper in flames. She had loved him...they talked about everything together and had even planned on going to the same university together. They had planned to live their lives together.

She had every right to be angry at him and seeing him in the flesh after seven years made all that rage boiled over.

But now, Blossom couldn't help but feel the old feelings she had felt before. When Brick came up to her door and stared at her like she was the most gorgeous thing on the planet, Blossom felt like she was fourteen again, going on their first real date. When Brick showed that he remembered her favorite flowers, Blossom wanted to squeal.

 _Get it together, Cobra, she snapped mentally, remember what happened the last time you trusted him? Remember how you held your dying father because of him? Remember Bubbles' screaming? Remember how Buttercup wailed? Keep it together or you'll fail them again!_ She huffed and glanced at the menu.

Brick finally decided, after fifteen minutes, to say the first thing he thought up. "So, you're an actress." _Smooth, Jojo... she's practically begging you to take her on the table now._

Blossom raised a copper eyebrow, "that's right... and you rule the world."

"Yeah... not as glamorous as it sounds, to be honest." He looked back down at the menu, but Brick couldn't focus on what he wanted. The waiter walked up, smiles abound. This place was no stranger to celebrity diners, but it also wasn't a five star hot spot. This was the first time an A-list celebrity like Ai Hanazawa had stepped foot here.

Plus Brick Jojo, Supreme Ruler and leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, was with her. That alone would bring people there in droves.

"*Hello, welcome to La rosa della sera. I'm your host, Hiro. Can I start you off on something to drink?*" Blossom smiled at him, switching to her Ai persona.

"*I'd actually love some water, please.*"

"*Yes, of course. Normal or sparkling?*"

"*Sparkling, if you don't mind.*"

"*Right away. And you, Sir?"

"*A normal water, please.*" The waiter nodded and scurried off to give them time to think of an order. "No wine tonight, Ai? You don't have to hold back, I'm driving after all." Blossom shook her head.

"I don't drink." Brick thought back to all the alcohol he had seen on display at her house. She seemed to catch his confusion, "those bottles were all gifts. Not one has ever been opened... by me at least." He smiled.

"Can still read me like a book, huh?" Blossom shrugged.

"Well, you are as easy to read as a Hooked on Phonics work book." And just like that, the tension shifted. Brick saw the girl he had loved before, hiding behind a cold exterior. The teasing, sassy girl who had him wrapped around her pretty little finger was still around. And he knew just how to keep her there.

"Well, I wouldn't know that. I didn't _need_ those books."

"Oh no, you just needed me to help you spell 'dumb'. Are you still having trouble with silent letters?"

"Are you still having trouble with cooking?"

"I was not that bad, Bri-"

"Babe, the fire department banned you from making s'mores over an open fire ever again. I was legally required to make your s'mores."

"Okay, so... that was one time-"

"You were also legally banned from making soup by the Department of Health and Human Services."

"Okay, that-"

"And must I even mention the dreaded Coconut Cream Pie Massacre?"

"Alright. I get it. I suck at cooking, way to woo a girl." The slight upturned smirk on her face was a great sign. She was into this banter, "but shall I, Mr. Jojo, mention your endeavors in sewing?"

"Please, God, no."

"Bubbles never forgave you for what you did to her favorite miniskirt." Brick blushed.

"I was just trying to hem it."

"You somehow turned it into a hat."

"I didn't-"

"You stitched Butch to a couch."

"That was on purpose."

"And you cross stitched your hat to my bow. How did you even do that? You had to be physically holding both to do that."

"You spent hours helping me fix it. That was the plan."

"Right, I believe you." She smirked as the waiter came back.

"*Ready to order?*" Blossom flashed him a pretty smile before speaking.

"*I'd like an order of cheese tortellini with a small salad, please.*" Hiro blushed and hurriedly scribbled down her order. Brick glared at him before ordering the same. As Hiro walked away, Blossom chuckled. "Jealous, are we?"

"Well, who wouldn't be?"

"Self assured men, I suppose."

"When it comes to you, I'm not that confident...not anymore." The conversation took a more somber turn as Brick addressed the elephant in the room, "look...I won't bother telling you how sorry I am that I did what I did...I know you won't believe me."

"Good, at least I won't have to repeat myself."

"I was stupid, okay? Mojo convinced me that I would eventually lose you unless I made the world change and the only way to do that was to rule it."

"Thus destroying all that we had worked for and killing my father."

"I was _really_ stupid."

"That's one way of putting it," their plates were placed in front of them. Blossom glanced away as she pucked up her fork and began eating.

Brick sighed, sipping his water. _Come on, Jojo, you're losing her..._ "Remember when we first started hanging out...? How I didn't want to be around you because... I blew up when you kissed me?"

Blossom stared at him. She barely remembered that. Brick had been so reluctant to be her friend because...he was afraid of being hurt again.

"You asked me to give you a chance to prove that you wouldn't hurt me again...and you never did...well...well I'm asking for a chance now. Just one chance and I'll prove to you that...that I still deserve you..."

 ** _"You will always deserve me."_**

Blossom stared at him, eyes shining as she remembered the day he had forced her to take a vacation, a year before he took over the world. She remembered the renovated cabin and three blissful days of peace, where all they did was watch movies, read books, and make love. She remembered him divulging how insecure he felt about her, about how he felt his past made him unworthy of his love.

 _Don't fall for this, Cobra. He needs to go down,_ an angry voice hissed.

 _But what if he's telling the truth...what if he really is sorry?_ Another, softer, voice said.

She gulped down some water and mumbled, "...one chance..." Brick's heart sped up, he couldn't breathe. She was giving him another chance. He got another chance to be with his girl. He wanted to jump up and cheer, to dance on the table. She was giving him, Brick Jojo, a chance. "...But that's it...just one..."

He gave her a smile that screamed happiness, "one's all I'll need, babe. I promise."

Blossom gave him a small smile, unwanted thoughts in her head. She never knew revenge would make her feel so...unworthy.


End file.
